Un pasado oscuro y un presente misterioso (Reescrito)
by Sonrisas Rotas
Summary: Kagome acaba de perder a todos, su familia, sus amigos. Todos fueron asesinados por la persona que ella alguna vez amo: Inuyasha. Ella viaja al mundo de Naruto para acabar con un nuevo mal. ¿Conseguirá volver a sonreír? ¿ volverá a confiar en alguien? ¿ como afectara su llegada a Naruto y sus amigos? Reescrito
1. Chapter 1

Aun no puedo creerlo, aun no soy capaz de asimilar todo lo que ocurrió. Ante cada imagen, ante cada destello de recuerdo, mi roto corazón perecía más; mi alma estaba desconsolada, llorando por las perdidas de mis amigos, _**mi familia.**_

Tuve la falsa ilusión de que una vez que Naraku pereciera, terminaría todo este calvario, todo el sufrimiento y desgracias que ese asqueroso hanyō ocasiono se iría con su muerte; que saldríamos victoriosos y listos para nuestro final feliz. _**Pero tan solo eran sueños de una niña tonta e ilusa…**_

 **Porque esto no es un simple cuento, es la triste realidad. Esto es la guerra, y la guerra no perdona, ella cobra junto a la muerte el precio de la avaricia de los seres que habitamos en esta tierra…**

Mis ojos alguna vez llenos de felicidad e inocencia que una chica de la era moderna es capaz de tener ahora son opacos, sin vida, apenas brillosos por las lágrimas que escapan libres por mis mejillas. Estoy de pies frente a lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso bosque, ahora convertido en un campo desolado, cubierto de los restos de la gran batalla que se libro por la paz y el futuro de Japón.

Busco con la mirada a mis _**hermanos**_ , solo para asegurarme que siguen ahí, que siguen a mi lado. Me encuentro con Sesshomaru, tan imponente como siempre, con apenas algunos rasguños en su armadura, con Bakusaiga firme en su brazo derecho resplandeciendo como el primer día; ahí se encontraba el daiyōkai mas fuerte de todos los tiempos, que fue capaz de superar a su padre, el Gran Inu No Taisho; heredero de la Casa de la Luna y Lord de las Tierras del Oeste; es quien yo puedo llamar orgullosamente mi hermano mayor, mi Aniki.

Sigo hasta toparme con Koga, aunque está un poco mas herido sigue de pie imponente con Goraishi en su mano, el Líder las tribus Ookami del Norte y actual Lord de las Tierras del Norte; hace mucho dejo de lado los sentimientos de amor que profesaba hacia mí para convertirse en un lazo de hermandad irrompible hasta por el mismo tiempo.

Y heme aquí, en medio del campo de batalla; admito que si no fuese por la sangre Youkai que corre por mis venas, no sería capaz de seguir de pie junto a mis hermanos.

Mis ojos siguen oscuros, nublados con los recuerdos que torturarán mi mente hasta mi muerte, aun soy capaz de escuchar sus gritos, aun soy capaz de recordar que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos, para _**salvarlos…**_

 **Flashback**

 _El sonido del acero chocar ero lo único capaz de escucharse, una gran batalla se llevaba a cabo, dos seres completamente opuestos se enfrentaban frente a frente por el futuro, un ser de luz contra uno de oscuridad en una batalla a muerte._

 _Naraku y Kagome estaban enfrascados en su batalla, en un todo o nada sobre lo que ocurriría una vez terminada la batalla, la guerra._

 _En un movimiento, nuestra azabache fue capaz de desarmar a su contrincante, poniendo su fiel espada contra su cuello, haciendo presión hasta hacer un pequeño corte, una clara amenaza de que si hacia un movimiento en falso y su cabeza seria despojada de su cuerpo._

 _Pero algo andaba mal, aun con el filo de la muerte en su piel, Naraku solo sonreía, hasta un punto donde su sonrisa era tan grande, como si esto tan solo fuera un chiste para él._

 _Kagome dirigió su mirada Zafiro hasta el frente y el aire dejo de existir, su corazón dejo de latir por un momento, para después empezar a latir tan rápidamente, que era hasta posible que el causante de dichas reacciones fuese capaz de oírla._

 _Ahí, frente a ella se encontraba Inuyasha, su amado hanyō, hasta ahora considerado muerto en garras de Naraku; pero no, ahí se encontraba con su característico haori rojo, sus plateados cabellos y con Tessaiga en su hombro derecho. Pero algo no andaba bien, su rostro mostraba unas líneas magenta cruzando sus mejillas y sus bellos ojos dorados ahora eran dos piscinas escarlatas, demostrando así que ese no era su Inuyasha, ahora era su lado youkai quien estaba a cargo, un youkai sediento de sangre._

 _Apenas pudo salir de su shock inicial cuando fue golpeada por su oponente, librándose así y aprisionándola en plantas oscuras._

 _Empezó a forcejear y a liberar su reiki para purificar sus ataduras, cuando el hanyō oscuro se puso a su lado._

 _-Tranquila mi pequeña miko, que ahora comienza la función- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras acariciaba el rostro de la azabache, y esta con ganas de arrancarle su mano._

 _Al observar al frente, sus orbes zafiros solo pudieron abrirse desmesuradamente ante la escena que tenía que presenciar_

 _Ahí estaba Inuyasha peleando contra Sango y Miroku. Ellos apenas pueden defenderse; estaban cansados y en shock de que su amigo estuviera vivo y atacándolos; al ver que no funcionaba, Inuyasha levanta a Tessaiga y corre hacia Kohaku que estaba peleando con demonios de bajo nivel; estaba demasiado concentrado como para percatarse del inminente ataque que le dirigía el inu-hanyō a sus espaldas. Al percatarse de su plan, la miko grito el nombre de sus amigos en modo de advertencia pero ya era demasiado tarde; Inuyasha los había atravesado a los tres, Sango al ver a su hermano en peligro fue en su rescate y se puso delante de él para recibir todo el impacto del arma. Miroku al ver a su amor en peligro fue y abrazo a Sango para que ella no se lastimara pero no funciono. Inuyasha los atravesó a los tres de un solo golpe._

 _Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, caían en cascadas de sus ojos, al ver la vida desaparecer de sus amigos, de los que llego a considerar sus hermanos a través de todas las venturas que vivieron juntos, los recuerdos la inundaban; no podía dejar de comparar los rostros sonrientes de Sango, Miroku y Kohaku con los de su ahora cadáveres, sus ojos sin brillo y con finos hilos de sangre saliendo de sus bocas._

 _Los sollozos era imposibles de contener, y estos tan solo hacían crecer las risas del oscuro ser; al escuchar su asquerosa risa, burlándose de ella, de las muertes de sus seres queridos, solo hicieron que un odio creciera en ella, un odio puro hacia él, y sus ansias asesinas empezaron a salir de ella, estremeciendo a todos en el campo._

 _-No te apresures mi pequeña Kagome, que aún queda más-_

 _¿Cómo que quedaba más? Era bien sabido que si Inuyasha se enfrentaba a Sesshomaru o a Koga, aun en su estado, perdería contra ellos; un miedo se instalo en su corazón, ¿No está hablando de su hijo? Era imposible, ella y Sesshomaru los habían dejado en un lugar seguro, lejos de la batalla pero un sollozo conocido por ella solo aumento el pánico en su ser._

 _Inuyasha sostenía a su hijo, a Shippo por su colita de zorro, mientras este sollozaba asustado fuertemente._

 _-No te atrevas…Suéltalo… ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡SUELTALO AHORA MISMO! ¡BASTARDO, JURO QUE TE MATARE SI…- sus gritos quedaron atorados en su garganta cuando observo impotente como el ser que ella alguna vez juro amar atravesaba con sus garras a su pequeño kit, arrebatándole su vida frente a ella; y en ese momento, algo en ella se rompió._

 _El odio y la rabia la consumían, su lado salvaje, su lado youkai exigía venganza por sus amigos caídos, exigían la muerte más dolorosa para ambos hanyos que se atrevieron a herir su manada, a su cachorro._

 _Lagrimas de sangre corrían por su mejillas, mientras un gran poder salía en oleadas de su cuerpo, todos giraron su vista hasta la fuente de dicho poder, un poder tan puro; era la unión perfecta entre youki y reiki, convertidos en uno solo, llegando a superar el poder de la Shikon No Tama. Todos observaron con asombro como la muchacha futurista cambiada de aspecto. Su cabellos antes azabaches se iban destiñendo dejando el más puro blanco, creciendo hasta sobrepasar sus caderas; sus manos adquirieron unas potentes garras, marcas violetas se dibujaban en su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas, brazos, caderas y piernas; una medialuna celeste se poso en su frente mostrando así su pertenencia la Casa de la Luna junto con una estrella de ocho puntas, la representación de su nombre; sus ojos ahora cubiertos de rojo con una sola rendija celeste miraban con desprecio a su contrincante y a al que una vez llamo amigo y al que alguna vez amo._

 _Sus aliados dejaron de luchar, sabiendo que esta guerra ya estaba ganada._

 _Naraku trato de huir ,pero Kagome fue mucho más rápida y de un solo golpe lo tumbo, formando un cráter donde impacto su cuerpo y siendo sujetado con lazos de reiki que lo quemaban cada vez que forcejeaba; la miko lo observaba mientras blandía su fiel espada Hana no Tsuki (Flor de la Luna) para dirigirse velozmente contra Inuyasha; el inu-hanyō hacia lo posible para defenderse, pero los ataques potentes y certeros de la miko lo herían cada vez más, hasta que de una sola estocada Tessaiga voló de sus manos y con un solo golpe certero hundió su espada en el cuerpo de su ex-amado, observando su expresión de sorpresa mientras la vida se extinguía de sus orbes dorados._

 _Saco su espada del cuerpo inerte del inu-hanyō sin remordimiento alguno; y con paso leves se acercaba hacia Naraku, mientras juntaba su poder en su espada, y de una sola estocada elimino cualquier del oscuro hanyō de la tierra, dando así terminada la guerra._

 _Ahí donde alguna vez estuvo el cuerpo de Naraku solo se encontraban cenizas, y en el centro de ellas se encontraba la perla, Kagome la tomo y solo con su toque la perla fue purificada._

 **Fin flashback**

Me acerque hacia mis hermanos, y en ambos pude ver la compasión y la preocupación hacia mí. Koga se acerco a mí y me aprisiono en sus fuertes brazos, no dude un segundo en corresponder y dejar que las lagrimas salieran sin pudor; una suave caricia en mi cabeza me consolaba, sabía que era Sesshomaru y solo pude calmarme cuando las auras de mis hermanos me arrullaron como un bebe, consolándome.

Me separe lentamente de ellos y con una sola mirada sabían lo que debíamos hacer.

Tome a la Shikon y puse un poco de mi reiki en ella, en ese momento una luz salió de ella, mostrándose frente nuestro a una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos de color chocolate, con unas marcas en la frente que formaban una flor y un traje antiguo de guerrera miko. Se trataba de la mismísima Midoriko, la creadora de la Shikon No Tama. Me arrodillo ante ella pero me hace señas de que me levante. Yo dudando cumplo con su petición y veo que empieza a hablarme:

-Hijo mío, no debes arrodillarte ante mi; tu poder es mucho más grande que el mío-

-Está bien Midoriko-sama, pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

\- Veo que usted se encuentra impaciente, es normal creo, bien, vine para decirle que una dimensión determinada está en extrema necesidad de su ayuda. Los dioses creen que hará bien una sacerdotisa entre ellos. El enemigo con el que tendrás que luchar es una reencarnación de Naraku, su alma logro escapar en último momento logrando así reencarnar en un ser igual de oscuro, conocida allí como Orochimaru. Por supuesto que no se tiene que aceptar la oferta de inmediato. Si estás de acuerdo entonces asegúrese de llevar unas cuantas cosas con usted. Yo no te dejare a tu suerte en otra dimensión sin protección. Usted tendrá que ser entrenado. Si usted no está listo, entonces no voy a obligarte. Hacer una sabia decisión, querida -.

Una rabia inmensa se apodero de mi, ese bastardo había logrado escapar y ahora está arruinando más vidas en otro lado, no puedo permitir eso, el morirá por mis propias manos y vengare la muerte de mi familia.

-Iré- dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Mire a mis compañeros y pude ver su cara de sorpresa pero también tristeza. Me acerque a ellos

\- Tengo que ir, si es reencarnación de Naraku entonces tengo que destruirla, es mi deber como Shikon No Miko- dije con una voz autoritaria pero llena de odio y rencor.

Ambos youkais se acercaron. Koga fue el primero. Me envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente, no queriendo dejarme ir, le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad acariciando sus cabellos negros, dándole así un poco de consuelo. Lentamente nos fuimos separando y puso en mis manos un obsequio: una daga con la cuchilla de color plata y muy filosa, su mango era de color rojo y tenia pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en el. La tome con cariño y la puse al lado de mi espada.

Me acerco a Sesshomaru y acerco mi mano a su hermoso rostro, acaricio amorosamente sus marcas, el se inclina ante mi caricia y en sus orbes tan dorados y cálidos como el sol, esos ojos que alguna vez me miraron con frialdad y asco ahora solo expresan amor hacia mí, una vez que conoces al inu youkai te das cuenta que sus ojos expresan más de lo que él desea admitir. Nos fundimos en un abrazo que expresa todo lo que nuestros corazones desean decir, con mi cabeza apoyada en su firme pecho escucho sus latidos, memorizando cada segundo de su presencia. Al separarnos, besa con delicadeza mi frente en donde se encuentra su marca, transmitiendo así todo lo que es imposible expresar en palabras.

Sesshomaru me entrega a Tessaiga y a Tenseiga, lo miro con incredulidad, pero con su sonrisa entiendo.

Me acerco a los cuerpos de mis amigos y tomo pidiendo permiso a sus almas sus armas: el hiraikotsu de Sango, las sutras y el personal de Miroku y las cuchillas de Kohaku. Tomo el cuerpo de mi hijo y le beso su frente, dándole así su último abrazo.

Voy con Midoriko, y giro para ver por última vez a mis hermanos, diciéndoles así mi última petición.

-Onegai, denles un entierro digno de sus sacrificios y _…cuídense_ –

Y con esas palabras, desaparezco para cumplir mi nuevo destino.

 **Hola queridos lectores, como dije iba a reescribir los primeros capítulos antes de seguir porque he cambiado bastante en estos años mi forma de narrar y viendo la GRAN diferencia que hay entre los primeros capítulos y los últimos decidí volver a escribirlos. La otra historia quedara como completa y esta será la que iré actualizando mientras la facultad me lo permita, espero que los que empezaron esta historia conmigo sigan ahí y digan si les parece de su agrado este cambio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Inuyasha.** **Ellos pertenecen a los propietarios originales.**

"pensamientos"

-hablar-

 **NA: nota de autor**

Una luz blanca envolvió a las mujeres, cegando por un instante a la miko más joven, para que en un instante aparecer afuera de su santuario. Kagome miro interrogante a Midoriko, pero un sentimiento de aprensión se instalo en el fondo de sus entrañas, y un presentimiento de que algo muy malo ocurrió sacudió todo su ser, dejándola sin aire. Al tratar de inhalar el preciado oxigeno, un olor entro de golpe en sus sentidos, aumentando esa angustia en su pecho.

 _ **Sangre, mucha sangre.**_

Con una sola mirada dirigida a miko antigua, Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Al llegar el olor a sangre se hacía insoportable, tanto que las nauseas no tardaron en aparecer y sus piernas apenas lograban sostenerla. Junto fuerzas y abrió la puerta, _**y lamentaría esa decisión hasta el final de sus días…**_

Sus ojos abiertos del horror, tan solo pudo caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su pequeño hermano Sōta, con una cara de sorpresa inscrita en su rostro y pequeños hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre, proveniente del corte profundo en su garganta. Kagome abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su hermanito mientras lagrimas de sangre caían de sus orbes zafiros ahogando pequeños sollozos.

Con su pequeño hermano en brazos avanzo por el interior de su hogar; al llegar a la cocina sus sollozos se volvieron incontenibles, al ver a su amorosa madre tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, es su rostro antes sonriente ahora solo se es capaz de observar una mirada de horror plasmada en cada rasgo. Al seguir su mirada, encontró al último miembro de su familia, su abuelo, en el final de las escaleras, con marcas alrededor de su cuello, delatando la asfixia; pero lo que termino de romper en totalidad su corazón para nunca más ser igual, lo que destruyo completamente su alma, fue la mirada de paz resignada en la cara de su abuelo, habiendo aceptado a la muerte en las manos de su verdugo.

No era capaz de imaginar que habrá sentido toda su familia al ver como el hanyō que ella misma había dejado entrar en su hogar, que incluso fue considerado parte de su familia; les arrancaba la vida. Como se habrán sentido cuando Inuyasha los ataco. Era obvio saber que el autor de tan macabro hecho era el inu hanyō, pues era la única persona capaz de cruzar el pozo y porque su olor seguía fresco en la escena.

Cuando no tuvo más lagrimas, cuando sintió que su alma se encontraba seca, cuando ya no fue capaz de sentir nada, solo un vacio en su ser; decidió que era tiempo de irse.

Tomo los cuerpos de su familia y los enterró uno por uno, cavando con sus propias manos sus tumbas debajo del majestuoso Goshimboku, siendo este testigo del último adiós de la pequeña miko a su familia, siendo el único testigo de cómo esa pequeña niña alegre se extinguía y solo quedaba un cuerpo vacio y un alma completamente rota, sin capacidad de curarse, de volver a ser lo que era.

Dando su último adiós, Kagome se dirigió a Midoriko, su mirada vacía dejo en shock a la miko antigua y con una voz rota dijo:

-Ahora descansan en paz, lejos de todo mal, verdad, Midoriko-sama?-

La creadora de la perla solo fue capaz de tomar su hombro y apretarlo en un gesto de consolación, al ver como la pequeña joven miraba con sus ojos vacios y rotos el lugar en donde ahora yacían los restos de su familia.

Después de un silencio cargado de dolor, la vieja miko fue capaz de responder.

-Hai, mi pequeña, ahora ellos velaran por ti junto a los dioses- el silencio se hizo cargo, hasta que después de soltar un suspiro, prosiguió- Lamento tanto hija mío, de que tengas que sufrir todo esto para el bien de los demás-.

Kagome solo oculto su mirada debajo de su flequillo, y la luz las envolvió, para desaparecer y dejar ese santuario en la absoluta soledad.

 **En el mundo de la Shikon no Tama**

Sentía que flotaba, era casi igual a la sensación que sentía cada vez que cruzaba el Pozo devorador de huesos, hasta aterrizar suavemente en una superficie dura.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, delante mío podía ver un cielo completamente azul. Me incorpore lentamente, para darme cuenta que estaba en medio de un prado de flores, parecido al donde Kagura había dado su ultimo respiro.

Sentí una presencia, al girarme me encontré con Midoriko, con su mirada me pedía que me acercara y así hice; una vez a su lado ella hablo.

-Como dije, hija mía, no iba a lanzarte a tu suerte en un mundo desconocido; te enseñare todo lo que se de dicho mundo, y si deseas más poder tendrás que buscarlo por tu cuenta-

-Hai, Midoriko-sama- mi voz salió completamente vacía, sin un atisbo de sentimiento; porque así era como me sentía, completamente vacía.

-Comenzaremos con lo básico de información de ese mundo. Allí no existe el youki o reiki, sino el chacra. Por ende, no hay seres santos ni yōkai, aunque existes seres mal llamados así, porque en realidad son manifestaciones de un chacra que tomo conciencia, y que fueron creados por el monje Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, también conocido como el Sabio de los seis caminos y el por ser el primer humano en manifestar el chacra. También son capaces de manipular dicho chacra a través de sellos y jutsus. Hay tres tipos diferentes de técnicas: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. El Ninjutsu permite al usuario hacer lo que de otro modo no podría por ser un simple ningen (humano), cosas como la manipulación de la naturaleza a su voluntad, o el de poder regenerarse. Taijutsu es el arte de su fuerza física y por último el Genjutsu es el arte de la ilusión, para dañar la mente de los enemigos-

Tan solo escuchaba atentamente, sacando la conclusión de que sería un mundo bastante interesante por conocer.

-También hay distintos rangos según tus conocimientos y poder, siendo el más bajo el rango Genin y el más alto de un Hokage. Te entrenare para que estés al mismo nivel que de un ANBU, pero debido a las circunstancias serás enviado con tan solo 4 años para así evitar sospechas sobre tu aparición. . También se te serán otorgados pergaminos con toda la información de los hechos que ocurrieron y ocurrirán, así podrás cambiarlos según sea conveniente para ti-

Y así dio comienzo mi nuevo entrenamiento.

 **He aquí el segundo capítulo reescrito, como se darán cuenta son más largos que los originales y con menos errores; cuando leo los anteriores me dan ganas de arrancarme los ojos ja. Bueno, creo que seguiré editando hasta el capitulo 4, de ahí todos los demás les corregiré algunas cosas pero los que más me preocupaban eran los primeros, bueno me despido hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Inuyasha.** **Ellos pertenecen a los propietarios originales.**

"pensamientos"

-hablar-

 **NA: nota de autor**

Tres años transcurrieron de la Batalla Final, tres años desde que nuestra pequeña miko decidió ir a otra dimensión para vengar a su familia y evitar que alguien más tuviera que sufrir el mismo destino que ella en manos del hanyō oscuro.

Midoriko estaba segura que ya no era capaz de enseñarle más nada a Kagome, al final la joven miko resulto ser bastante buena en las artes ninjas. Ahora mismo se dirigía al área de descanso que ellas mismas habían designado, era un claro rodeado de arboles de sakura y cubierto de lirios de todos los colores capaces uno imaginar, Kagome se encontraba debajo de unos de los arboles con sus piernas en posición de loto y sus ojos cerrados, meditando.

La miko guerrera tranquilamente se posiciono a un lado de la joven viajera, esperando pacientemente a que terminara su meditación. Kagome al sentir un aura bastante conocida a su lado, abrió lentamente sus orbes zafiros y centro su vista en su mentora.

-Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte hija mía, es hora de que partas a cumplir con tu misión-

Un ambiente tranquilo las envolvió, ambas en silencio observaban la danza del viento a través de los pétalos de las flores, sintiendo la presencia de su amiga, la Bruja de los vientos, dándole su bendición y siendo libre, como siempre quiso.

-Es hora, ne?- pausadamente dijo Kagome, sin querer romper ese momento de paz entre ambas mikos.

-Una vez que termines tu cometido, serás capaz de encontrar tu felicidad Kagome, los dioses y yo te lo debemos, es lo mínimo que mereces por todo lo que has hecho; yo misma me asegurare de eso-

Kagome prefirió callar, ahora mismo no creía ser capaz de volver a ser feliz, pero se sentía agradecida con Midoriko al tratar de salvar a su desolada alma de la muerte que ella misma anhela.

-Toma, te harán de mucha falta- y puso en manos de la peliblanca dos anillos; ambos poseían dragones cubriendo protectoramente dos gemas preciosas; uno contenía un rubí y el otro una amatista.

Kagome miro interrogativamente a Midoriko, y está entendiendo su silenciosa pregunta, respondió.

-Como sabrás, en ese mundo no existen los youkai ni los seres santos, por ende deberás ocultar tus rasgos que delatan tu origen, y para evitar el desgate de energía, estos anillos sellaran parte de tu poder, el rubí sellara tu apariencia youkai con parte de tu youki; y la amatista sellara parte de tu reiki, porque cualquier ninja sensorial sería capaz de detectar el gran poder que posees; si te los sacas recuperaras todos tus poderes-.

La peliblanca observo los anillos, para luego colocárselos; el rubí en la izquierda y la amatista en la derecha; inmediatamente sintió como la mitad de su poder era sellado y como sus garras, marcas y sus orejas desaparecían dejando paso a su antigua apariencia; lo único que no sufrió cambios fue su cabellera albina.

-Sabes Kagome-chan? No sentía justo que empezaras este viaje tu sola, por eso traje algunas personas que te acompañaran en tu viaje-

La albina sorprendida trato de protestar, no quería involucrar a nadie más en su viaje, pero fue interrumpida cuando unas luces blancas dominaron el claro, y donde estas se posaron aparecieron seres que creyó nunca más ver.

En medio del claro se encontraban la fiel gatita de fuego y compañera de aventuras, Kirara; los dos soldados más leales de su hermano Koga, Ginta y Hakaku; y el compañero cuadrúpedo de su hermano Sesshomaru, el dragón de dos cabezas conocido como Ah-Un.

Kagome apenas pudo salir de su estupor cuando sintió dos cuerpos colisionar contra ella encerrándola en un abrazo sumamente cariñoso, ella devolvió con el mismo fervor el abrazo a sus dos queridos amigos. Brindándoles leves caricias.

Una vez que la dejaron libre, la gatita se subió de un salto a su hombro. Y dando pequeñas lamidas a su mejilla logro sacarle la primera pequeña sonrisa sincera a nuestra miko. Ah-Un poso sus cabezas en sus manos para que la viajera del tiempo les brinde unas caricias.

Estos simples actos lograron calmar un poco el dolor eterno de su alma y corazón, estará eternamente agradecida con Midoriko.

Después del dulce encuentro entre los viejos amigos, ellos se convirtieron en invocaciones menos Kirara, ella la acompañaría como antiguamente hacia con su hermana Sango.

Con una última despedida entre ambas mikos, la albina fue transportada a cumplir con su misión.

 **En Konoha**

Un joven ANBU con un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad y de un característico color platino se encontraba en su camino devuelta a su pueblo después de una ardua misión, cuando diviso a lo lejos una luz blanca provenir de las afueras de la aldea; con la curiosidad a flor de piel y con el deber de ir a comprobar si era una amenaza, acelero su paso hasta el lugar en donde diviso ese gran halo de luz.

Realmente con lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era con una niña de cabellos blancos inconsciente con un gato en brazos; la niña estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no era capaz de visualizar ningún corte en ella, sin embargo cargo delicadamente a la niña en brazos y partió rápidamente a Konohagakure, la salud de la niña era su prioridad ahora.

El ninja conocido como Kakashi Hatake corría velozmente con unos solos pensamientos en su mente _**¿Quién era esta niña? ¿Y qué le había ocurrido?**_

 **Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo; realmente he cambiado muchas cosas y antes escribía mucho resaltando los puntos de vista, ahora pienso que eso era bastante** _ **tonto,**_ **y después de tanto practicar descubrí que mi forma de narrar se encuentra en el omnisciente, es en el que mas cómoda me siento,** _ **esa**_ **fue una de las principales razones de esta reescritura. Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Inuyasha.** **Ellos pertenecen a los propietarios originales.**

"pensamientos"

-hablar-

 **NA: nota de autor**

Kakashi corría velozmente, llevando con cuidado sus pequeñas cargas a través de los senderos boscosos. Al visibilizar los grandes muros de Konoha, acelero mucho mas, deteniéndose solamente para ser reconocido por los guardias de la entrada, que al ver las cargas que llevaba en sus brazos el platinado lo dejaron avanzar sin más, yendo uno rápidamente a informarle al Hokage lo sucedido.

Siguió con rumbo al hospital, una vez adentro fue interceptado por una enfermera con intenciones de coquetear, pero al ver a la pequeña niña inconsciente en sus brazos, dejo de lados esas ideas y rápidamente la tomo con cuidado para llevarla rápidamente con un medico ninja.

Una vez comprobado la atención de la niña y de su acompañante felino, el ninja plateado pudo relajarse e ir con paso ligero hacia la torre del Hokage confiado en que sus compañeros ya se encargaron de poner al tanto a Sarutobi-sama.

 **Un día después…**

Nuestra pequeña miko descansaba tranquilamente en el cuarto de hospital en el cual fue designada, con Kirara plácidamente acostada al borde de la cama.

Lentamente descubrió sus orbes zafiros, analizando con calma los últimos hechos de su vida.

" _Primero, ahora mismo debo tener la apariencia de una niña de 4 años, y por lo que me dijo Midoriko, me dejaría a las afueras de Konoha; segundo, tendré que presentarme al líder del pueblo y explicar mis intenciones; dejando en sus manos si me permite quedarme o no; que problemático…"_

Ni bien termino con su discurso mental, oyó pisadas dirigirse a su cuarto, y en segundos fue capaz de ver como la puerta era abierta, dando paso a un hombre mayor, con un aire autoritario pero con un aura cálida, casi parecida a la de Kaede, la hermana menor de su antecesora Kikyo.

" _Hablando del diablo…"_

-Veo que ya estas despierta pequeña, es un alivio- haciendo una breve pausa, soltó- uno de mis ninjas te encontró en las afueras de mi pueblo, inconsciente y con sangre a tu alrededor, gracias a Kami no estabas herida; pero podría saber, ¿Por que estabas en esas condiciones?-

La albina lo miraba detalladamente, analizando su aura, tratando de descifrar si había dobles intenciones en esa visita, aunque lo único que pudo leer fue preocupación genuina. Aun sin confiar plenamente, hablo.

-Primero quisiera saber a quién me estoy dirigiendo, _señor-_ con una voz neutra, sin un atisbo de sentimiento, se dirigió Kagome, tratando así de sacarse las pocas dudas que poseía.

-Realmente olvide presentarme, _gomen_ , soy el tercer Hokage de Konohagakure; Hiruzen Sarutobi- respondí calmadamente, tomando como normal la desconfianza de la niña.

Soltando un suspiro cansino, Kagome decidió contarle la verdad, ya que de él dependía si se quedaba en el pueblo o no, y para evitar futuros incidentes respecto a su origen era preferible que supiera todo desde el principio.

-Me llamo Kagome Taisho Ōkami Higurashi, y vengo de un lugar muy lejano a cumplir mi misión. Si desea saber todo lo que implica, le pido que se acerque a mí y confié, Hokage-sama- tranquilamente se presento y explico la situación, esperando pacientemente su próximo movimiento.

Sarutobi se sorprendió por la brusquedad con la que respondió, pero haciendo caso a sus instintos, se acerco a la pequeña miko hasta arrodillarse a su altura; esta poso una de sus pálidas manos en su frente y un destello rosa ilumino la habitación.

Kagome había transferido todos sus recuerdo al hombre mayor, viendo como en una película dentro de su mente, sus recuerdos, desde que cayó al pozo hasta el ultimo día de su entrenamiento.

Una vez terminado, la miko lentamente separo su mano de su frente, y grande fue su sorpresa a ver lagrimas caer de los ojos del Hokage; _lloraba por ella._

Y más grande fue cuando Hiruzen la tomo en brazos, como tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos de su vida.

-Tuviste que pasar muchas cosas por el bien de los demás, Kagome. No entiendo cómo pudiste soportar tanto peso en tus hombros que ni siquiera un _Kage_ podría entender-

-Lo hice por un bien general y jamás di marcha atrás, menos ahora; ahora, Hokage-sama, ¿Me permitiría quedarme en su pueblo hasta cumplir mi misión?- calmadamente pidió- Aunque seré capaz de entender si no es posible, no es muy común tener un youkai entre ustedes-.

Espero pacientemente su respuesta, dándole tiempo de analizar su situación.

-No habrá problema Kagome-chan, es mas será un honor tenerte en esta aldea-

-Arigatō; pero quisiera pedirle un último favor ¿Podría mantener en secreto todo lo que paso en esta sala?-

-No te preocupes, todo lo que me mostraste lo guardare hasta la tumba-

\- Dōmo arigatō Hokage-sama; si no fuera mucha molestia ¿Podría irme de este lugar? No tengo muchos deseos de quedarme más tiempo en este hospital-

-Claro que puedes, toma, estas son las llaves de tu nuevo departamento, confió en que sabrás como llegar. De ahora en adelante eres un ciudadano más de Konoha-

-Realmente dōmo arigatō Hokage-sama. Y si me permite, deseo cambiarme, ¿Usted podría…- entendiendo la indirecta el viejo hombre partió despidiéndose levemente de nuestra protagonista.

Una vez lista, tomo a Kirara en brazos y partió en busca de su nuevo hogar.

La albina iba observando todo a su alrededor, el aire aquí era casi tan puro como en la Era Feudal, hasta que visualizo a lo lejos un niño rubio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, huyendo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse cuando el niño tropezó, teniendo una caída bastante fuerte por la velocidad en la que iba; en sus rasgos fue capaz de ver el miedo, dirigió su mirada por donde vino el rubio y una turba de aldeanos furiosa se acercaba con intenciones malignas en contra del niño; una vez cerca de él alguien trato de golpearlo, ella decidió intervenir.

Naruto corría todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían; estaba cansado, adolorido y hambriento. Su mente inocente era incapaz de entender por qué lo trataban así, _porque lo odiaban._ El no era capaz de comprender porque lo trataban así, porque lo lastimaban, porque lo llamaban _monstruo_ ; el jamás los lastimo, el no hizo nada; entonces _¿Por qué nadie acudía a su auxilio?_

En un descuido tropezó y cayó fuertemente, logrando así lastimarse más, raspando sus manos y rodillas; trato de levantarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas; tal vez si dejaba que lo golpearan lo dejarían en paz. Escucho como esos aldeanos se acercaban y como entre insultos uno levanto su brazo listo para atacarlo; solo cerró sus ojos rezando que este calvario terminara rápido.

Espero, pero no sintió nada, absolutamente nada. Abrió lentamente sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Adelante suyo había una chica completamente desconocida para él, el no olvidaría ese cabello blanco, y ella estaba sosteniendo la mano con la trataron de golpearlo. Acaso, _¿Ella lo estaba defendiendo?_

Kagome observaba con su fría mirada a la turba frente suyo, sintiendo asco hacia ellos al tratar de herir a un inocente niño _¿Pero qué mierda creían que hacían?_ El aldeano le decía que se corriera, que no era asunto suyo; eso solo hizo enfurecerla más y aumento la presión en su agarre, logrando así sacarle un quejido lastimero al hombre frente a ella. Este en un débil intento trato de correrla, pero jamás se espero el puño dirigido a su rostro, que lo mando volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Otra mujer trato de atacarla pero la albina dio un salto y de una sola patada en su quijada la mando a volar lejos del niño. Y el infierno se desato. Todos trataron de ir contra ella, pero como dije, _trataron_ , porque elimino a todos sin un mínimo de esfuerzo para ella. Fríamente y sin una pizca de remordimiento les dijo.

-Cualquiera que trate de poner una mano encima a este niño se las verá conmigo ¿Entendieron?- y como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo huyeron despavoridos del _**niño demonio y su protectora**_.

Una vez que el peligro estuvo lejos, Kagome volteo a ver al niño y camino hasta su posición.

Naruto no cabía de la impresión. Ella sola se enfrento a todos esos aldeanos y los derroto en un pestañeo, y para colmo, los amenaza con lastimarlos si volvían a herirlo. Ahora mismo creía que la chica de pelo blanco y ojos zafiros era un ángel que el mismo Kami envió, respondiendo a su oraciónes.

Ella le ofreció su mano, y el sin dudarlo la tomo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Daijoubu ka?- pregunto la miko con preocupación inundándola, era capaz de oler la sangre que salía de los pequeños cortes y raspaduras que poseía el rubio.

-H-hai- respondió tímidamente Naruto, era la primera persona aparte del Hokage en ser amable con él, además era muy linda, como un _ángel._

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre pequeño?- pregunto tiernamente, sabiendo que seguramente estaría sorprendido de que lo ayudara.

" _Cuanto tuvo que pasar por llevar dentro suyo a Kurama; los humanos temen lo que desconocen, siendo que tendría que ser tratado como un héroe, no como un monstruo por ser un Jinchuriki"_

-N-Naruto-

-Es un gusto conocerte Naruto, me llamo Kagome y soy nueva en el pueblo- esa simple oración respondió varias dudas del Jinchuriki del zorro- ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Ahí tratare con más tranquilidad tus heridas-

Podía sentir las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, al tratar de dar un paso un dolor en su tobillo derecho lo detuvo.

\- Itta!-

Kagome rápidamente estuvo a su lado y al revisar su tobillo vio como este estaba hinchado y tomando colores oscuros.

-Parece que te torciste en tu caída, ven, te llevare yo misma-.

Puso sus manos en la espalda y rodillas del rubio, cargándolo sin esfuerzo, acomodándolo en sus brazos como si cargara a un bebe. Naruto sorprendido por el movimiento repentino, enredo sus brazos en su cuello para evitar caerse.

-Sostente pequeño- y empezó a saltar por los tejados de los edificios con una facilidad inhumana; Naruto asustado apretó su agarre y oculto su rostro en el cuello de la fémina.

-No tengas miedo, jamás voy a soltarte- esa frase calentó el corazón del rubio, relajándolo al instante, dejando escapar una sola lagrima de felicidad, de saber que jamás estaría solo; entendiendo la promesa oculta en esa simple frase.

Y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en los rostros de ambos infantes, sintiendo la calidez de sus ser, forjando así la unión de dos almas solitarias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Inuyasha.** **Ellos pertenecen a los propietarios originales** **.**

¨pensamientos¨

-hablar-

 **(nota de autor)**

La pequeña miko observaba con tranquilidad como su pequeño Otōto dormía plácidamente. Acariciaba lentamente los rubios cabellos de su _**sol**_ ; escuchando su suave respirar, acompañado del sonido de sus latidos. Estos la calmaban profundamente; haciéndola cuestionarse como se había encariñado tan rápido con el Jinchuriki de Kurama. Había algo que la conectaba a él, era como su alma la llamara, y ella no podía ignorarlo. Las semanas que convivió con Naruto hicieron que ella se pusiera una misión personal: proteger su inocencia, la nobleza y pureza de su corazón, y ayudarlo a engrandecer su voluntad de fuego.

Ella sabe lo que es llevar la carga de la salvación en sus hombros, sabe lo que es ser el "elegido" por los dioses, y sabe lo que se siente estar solo es eso; ser juzgado, lanzado a su suerte y obligado a mejorar, sin ayuda. Aunque ella sabe que tuvo suerte de encontrarse con grandes personas como fueron Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru y Koga; gran parte de su historia en la Era Feudal la paso sola, acompañada de un mal humorado inu hanyō que más que ayudarla la criticaba y comparaba con su antecesora. Era bastante consiente del destino que le esperaba a _su_ pequeño; la grandeza era su destino, pero antes tendría que madurar y entender el mundo en el que vive, conociendo el sufrimiento de primera mano; por eso, Kagome tomo la decisión de acompañarlo, ser su guardián en su historia; acompañándolo, guiándole, como a la miko le hubiera gustado que alguien lo hubiera hecho por ella.

Brindándole una última caricia, se levanto con calma y salió, cerrando levemente la puerta del cuarto del rubio.

-Kirara- llamo con calma a su fiel compañera sabiendo que no era necesario elevar su voz.

La pequeña gata de fuego apareció frente a ella, esperando expectante la razón por la cual fue llamada.

-Iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea, ¿Podrías cuidar de Naruto en mi ausencia? Y si ocurre algo, no dudes en tomarlo contigo y buscarme, ¿Entendido?-

La pequeña Yōkai Nekomata asintió levemente, paso para el cuarto del chico y fue envuelta en fuego, apareciendo con una forma mas grande e intimidante, sus colmillos crecieron hasta sobresalir, y sus patas y cola fueron envueltos en fuego. Logro acomodarse de modo de que toda su figura cubría a la del rubio hiperactivo, mostrando así que lo cuidaría hasta que volviera la miko.

Kagome sonrió levemente y salió del apartamento sin rumbo fijo. Algunos se preguntaran el porqué le pidió a la Nekomata que cuidara a Naruto, pues, es bastante simple, _**no confiaba en los aldeanos.**_

Desde su llegada a este nuevo mundo; y desde que defendió al Uzumaki la mayoría de los aldeanos hicieron caso de su amenaza, solo algunas pobres almas en desgracia decidieron ignorar la advertencia, tratando de atacar a traición al rubio. El único final que tuvieron fue la hospitalización por múltiples quebraduras. En algún momento del que a ninguno de nuestros protagonistas les importa pasaron a llamarse la **Protectora y el demonio.** Lo único que resalta eso es su ignorancia, si se enfrentaran a un yōkai verdadero ya hubieron visto su final hace mucho tiempo.

Desde que lo adopto formalmente, y cuando Gādian (su bestia) lo acepto como parte de su manada, se dio con la labor de empezar un entrenamiento con Naruto para que sea capaz de aprovechar su condición de Jinchuriki, pero primero debía mejorar su condición física, ya que al ser un chacra puro y ajeno al él, su propio cuerpo podría salir dañado. Se dio cuenta que aun si no tuviera a Kurama en su interior, sus niveles de chacra son bastantes altos, debido a la sangre del clan Uzumaki corriendo por sus venas; por lo que después que lograra una condición física favorable empezaran con el Fūinjutsu, para seguir con su legado Uzumaki; además de ser la mejor forma de que pueda aprender a controlar sus cantidades anormales de chacra.

En ese tiempo una semana de llovía azoto a Konoha, por lo que la albina decidió suspender sus entrenamientos por unos días, pero el cabezotas rubio no estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que decidió entrenar bajo la lluvia esa semana, hasta que cuando las tormentas cesaron, el pequeño terco hiperactivo pesco un resfriado bastante fuerte, por lo que ahora, después de tomar un té hecho de hierbas medicinales, se encuentra en reposo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que término en medio de un claro perteneciente a los campos de entrenamiento. Al volver en sí, giro para volver en sus pasos, pero unos ruidos detuvieron su andar. Oculto su presencia y observo siendo cubierta por unos árboles a un niño, de lo que podía observar era de su misma edad, con cabellera azabache y ojos ónix, solo unos centímetros más pequeño que ella; pero lo que más resaltaba era el dibujo impreso en su ropa: un ventilador rojo y blanco, el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

" _Así que es un pequeño Uchiha; no está nada mal, comparándolo con Naruto, cuando empezamos con los lanzamientos de shuriken, trato de darle a la diana, y yo que estaba como a tres metro del objetivo casi me da, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo tendría que cargar con un rubio culpable y llorón ahora…"_

Siguió observando el entrenamiento del niño, tenía seis objetivos frente a él, se preparo, y lanzo todas al mismo tiempo. Al ver su resultado, dio tres de seis, pero de las tres solo una estaba bien posicionada en el centro del objetivo.

" _Su técnica es buena pero falta pulirla; el movimiento de sus muñecas es incorrecto, ahí está su error"_

Al parecer el niño se enojo con sus resultados, y siguió así, practicando pero siempre obtenía lo mismo.

Después de varios intentos y ver que el niño era incapaz de saber porque lo estaba haciendo mal, la albina decidió hacer notar su presencia.

-Tus muñecas, si la sigues moviendo de esa forma nunca darás al blanco-

Ante la brusca interrupción, el azabache dio un saltito de la sorpresa, hasta que giro su cuerpo en dirección de la fémina, y quedo paralizado de la sorpresa. Era la niña más bonita que alguna vez vio, con sus cabellos blancos y sus ojos zafiros, que lo invitaban a perderse en ellos. Un sonrojo involuntario se plasmo en su cara, pero volvió en si al interpretar lo que le dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

La misteriosa chica extendió su mano hacia él, el chico con duda le entrego tres shurikens y la chica sin quitar su mirada del, lanzo los shuriken; cuando giro su rostro para ver los resultados, abrió sus ojos en shock. Todas dieron en el centro, perfectamente alineadas, y lo más impactante que en ningún momento quito sus ojos de él, por lo que no vio donde quedaban los objetivos.

-¿Ahora me crees?- con un tono frio, y con un deje de sarcasmo, corto el trance de impresión del niño, este mismo se sonrojo al ver como la había subestimado solo por ser una niña.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a entrenar, tu técnica está bien, pero tus muñecas, ahí se encuentra el error-

El chico asintió emocionado, era la primera vez que entrenaba con alguien que no sea su padre o su Aniki; en realidad, era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía ayuda.

-Ah, me llamo Kagome- le sonrió levemente, parecía una mueca, pero sin saber porque, para él le pareció sumamente lindo.

-¡Gomen! Me llamo Sasuke- contesto nervioso, no sabía porque se sentía avergonzado frente a ella.

Así empezaron el entrenamiento, una vez corregido su error, fue capaz de darle a la mayoría de las dianas; Sasuke estaba contento al ver el gran progreso que hizo hoy, y también estaba feliz de hacer una nueva amiga fuera del clan, ella sin duda es tan genial como Itachi.

Kagome supervisaba desde una esquina, el niño tenía talento, eso no lo podía negar nadie; solo le hacía falta alguien que lo guiara. Observo el cielo, estaba teñido de colores cálidos, dando indicio de que la noche está por comenzar.

-Ne, Sasuke, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa- el azabache dejo de lanzar, y observo su alrededor, recién siendo consciente de todo el tiempo que paso al lado de la albina.

-Arigatō por ayudarme, no suelo recibir ayuda muy seguido-

-No hay problema, realmente tienes talento pequeño, lo hiciste muy bien- termino con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke se sonrojo profundamente con las vista que tenia, y un calor se entendió en su pecho al oír esas simples palabras.

" _Es la primera vez que alguien me dice esto. Siempre es sobre lo genial que es Itachi, incluso olvidándose que estoy ahí; no los culpo, Itachi realmente es genial, pero se siente tan bien que esas palabras sean para mi…"_

El niño perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percato de la cercanía de la albina, esta se posiciono frente a él con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos; después que pronuncio esas palabras, Sasuke se quedo quieto con la mirada perdida, y siendo un tipo de yōkai extremadamente curioso, hizo caso a su instinto y se acerco.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Sasuke al volver en si encontrarse con el rostro de Kagome a centímetros de él. Un sonrojo profundo pinto su rostro, incapaz de retroceder, quedando atrapado en lo profundo de sus orbes zafiros.

La miko retrocedió aun con duda de lo que le pasaba al Uchiha, fijo su vista al cielo, observando como este se iba oscureciendo mas.

-Deberías ya marcharte a tu hogar, tu Okāsan debe estar preocupada por ti-

Esa simple frase desato una oleada de recuerdos hermosamente dolorosos. Recordó a su amorosa Okāsan; enseñándole a cocinar, cocinándole su plato favorito cuando volvía de la Era Feudal y ayudándole a preparar las provisiones para sus aventuras; a Sota, que siempre esperaba ansiosamente su llegada, actualizándole sobre lo que ocurría en su tiempo, y siempre estando para ella; a su abuelo, que les contaba historias sobre el pasado, que le dio la cosa más extraña para su cumpleaños, y la cubría con alguna enfermedad extraña cuando iba al Sengoku.

La herida sigue ahí, en carne viva; aunque esos recuerdos le traían dolor, era imposible no rememorarlos; eran su familia, su apoyo, su _**todo**_. Ellos se podrían haber ido, eso no significaba que ella los olvidaría.

Salió de su recuerdo al escuchar como el azabache la llamaba. Estaba confundida, ya se tendría que haber ido a su hogar.

-Kagome-

-¿Mmm? Sasuke, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?- con un tono monótono pregunto, levantando su ceja derecha en el progreso.

-Si, pero decidí llevarte conmigo para que mi familia te conozca- con un leve sonrojo pintando sus mejillas le exigió/pregunto.

-¿A qué se debe esa decisión?-

-Bueno, tú me ayudaste y me caes bien, por lo que eres mi amiga ahora ¿Ne?- expreso con naturalidad el azabache, sacando un suspiro divertido a nuestra albina.

Kagome asintió levemente, esta simple acción provoco una alegría tan grande a Sasuke, que sus orbes ónix empezaron a desprender un brillo de emoción pura.

Tomaron rumbo al complejo Uchiha, caminando par a par, un alegre Uchiha y una silenciosa Higurashi.

 **Okey, pensé que esto quedaría más corto, but no, igual me gusta volver a escribir los capítulos, en especial para distraerme un poco de la facultad, salí de rendir temprano y empecé con esto. Deberían probarlo, si se sienten muy estresadas o agobiadas, escriban sus sentimientos, es bastante liberador en especial a la gente como yo que no nos gusta decir que estamos mal, de admitir. Bueno, tengo que preparar un recuperatorio así que no creo que actualice hasta la otra semana, sed pacientes, y deséenme suerte en los parciales. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Inuyasha.** **Ellos pertenecen a los propietarios originales** **.**

¨ _pensamientos_ ¨

-hablar-

 **(nota de autor)**

Un par de niños bastante peculiar paseaban por las calles de Konoha con rumbo al distrito Uchiha; un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches y ojos ónix y una niña albina de profundo ojos zafiros caminaban a la par manteniendo una conversación amena, en donde el azabache llevaba las riendas mientras la albina respondía cuando era necesario, mayoritariamente usando el monosílabo característico de su Aniki.

Sasuke iba bastante enfrascado en conocer a su nueva amiga que era bastante ignorante de las miradas que les eran dirigidas y los comentarios ponzoñosos. Penosamente; para los aldeanos, claro está, Kagome escuchaba nítidamente cada uno de los comentarios dirigidos hacia su persona, distinguiendo cada uno. Pero hubo uno que hizo parar su caminar, giro a su derecha, y se encontró con la misma aldeana que ataco cuando defendió a Naruto por primera vez. La misma porta una gran cicatriz en su mentón, y la miraba con gran rencor. Esta hablaba con otra mujer, creyendo que no era escuchada; otra muestra de su ignorancia de la raza youkai. La mayoría de sus comentarios era ignorados por la miko, pero hubo uno que la obligo a frenarse.

-¿Qué hace esa con un Uchiha?- expreso con desdén y repulsión la mujer.

-Seguramente busca hacerse amiga para ganar prestigio y poder para así proteger a ese demonio- contesto con maldad la otra.

Kagome las miro fijamente, prometiéndoles la muerte más dolorosa posible a través de sus orbes zafiros, pareciendo dos océanos furiosos. Ambas palidecieron, un escalofrío recorrió sus espinas dorsales mientras un sudor frio las recorría; he de decir que no dudaron ni un segundo en salir corriendo.

Con satisfacción de haber causado esas reacciones, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su interlocutor azabache; este mismo la miraba con curiosidad, ocasionando una leve risa acompañada de un suave balanceo de su cabeza. Este mismo se sonrojo profundamente, la niña se posiciono a su lado y ante tal espectáculo visual; donde un pequeño Sasuke tenía la mirada gacha por la vergüenza, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un pequeño polvo carmesí; tuvo un solo pensamiento.

" _Es tan tierno…"_

-¿Vamos pequeño?-

-¡H-hai!-

El niño tomo su mano y empezó a correr en dirección a su hogar. Se detuvieron ante unas puertas de madera con el logo del clan inscripto, y ambos niños avanzaron tranquilamente adentro del distrito. En su andar el niño era saludado respetuosamente por sus habitantes, demostrando el nivel jerárquico que ocupaba en el clan.

Llegaron ante la mansión más grande del lugar, deteniéndose en la entrada.

-Sasuke-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Me devolverías mi mano, por favor?-

El niño rápidamente soltó la mano de la albina, totalmente avergonzado, tratando de esquivar su mirada mientras mascullaba una disculpa.

Cuando el niño se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su hogar, esta misma se abrió revelando detrás de ella a un chico bastante parecido a Sasuke, aunque este mismo demostraba ser mayor que ellos.

El chico era bastante guapo, con su tez canela junto a sus largos cabellos azabaches, haciéndole recordar a las alas de un cuervo, y esa potente mirada ónix, muchos podrían ver una mirada fría y aburrida; pero para ella expresaba mas, mucho mas; esas piscinas oscuras invitaban solo a los más valientes zambullirse en ellas y descubrir sus más profundos secretos. Era la mirada de alguien que ya vivió lo suficiente para comprender la vida, de alguien sabio, de _**un alma vieja como ella.**_

Pareciese que al solo encontrarse sus miradas el mundo dejo de existir para ambos, como si hubiera algo que los uniera, como si algo les dijera solo a ellos " _ **Estoy aquí, ya no estarás mas solo/a".**_

Ambos salieron de su pequeño trance al oír la voz de su acompañante pelinegro más joven.

-¿Nii-san?-

\- Otōto (hermano menor) Okāsan (mamá) me mando a buscarte- ambos se miraron brevemente hasta dirigir nuevamente su mirada a la única chica presente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- era como si el mismo se cuestionara quien era ella; porque él se sintió así hace un momento, demostrándole a la albina que no fue la única que sintió esos profundos sentimientos, _**esa profunda conexión entre ambos.**_

-Watashino Kagome Taisho Ōkami Higurashi doozo iorosiku- con una inclinación de cabeza leve se presento respetuosamente nuestra miko.

-Hazime masite (saludo por 1# vez) Watashino Itachi Uchiha – dejando libre el paso hacia el interior de su hogar, Kagome le dedico una leve sonrisa al muchacho, recibiendo otra a cambio.

-¡Okāsan!- grito el pequeño azabache una vez adentro todos.

-¿Hai?- contesto una voz de una mujer mayor, seguramente de su progenitora.

-¡Quiero presentarte un nuevo amigo!-

-Ya termino la cena y estaré lista para recibir a tu nuevo amigo mi inochi (vida)-

Una mujer portadora de gran belleza se hizo presente en la sala, aun con el olor de los ingredientes de su comida impregnados en su piel, dicha imagen provoco una leve punzada de dolor en Kagome al recordar a su propia madre.

Nuestra pequeña miko se presento cortésmente, tratando de evitar la frialdad en su voz. Se escucho un chillido en toda la sala, y en un parpadeo la youkai se encontraba prisionera en unos brazos ajenos, que la apretaban fuertemente contra la mujer que soltaba frases al aire como: ¡Kawaii!, ¡Eres tan hermosa!, ¡Quisiera tener una hija como tú!

Kagome fue entrenada para enfrentar a youkais, ninjas, y cualquier otra especia que busque el mal en la Tierra y salir victoriosa; pero nadie la preparo para hacer frente a mujeres que por lo visto son demasiados demostrativas. La niña apenas salió del shock del ataque furtivo que recibió para dirigir su mirada al varón más grande presente; este solo observaba la escena con notable vergüenza y resignación. Por lo visto era bastante normal este tipo de reacciones en la mujer mayor.

Una vez liberando a la albina de la prisión mortal mal llamadas abrazos, Mikoto se dirigió adentro de su hogar para llamar a su esposo para que conozca a la nueva amiga de su hijo y también para avisarle que la cena ya estaba lista.

-¿Fukaku?- pregunto suavemente, destilando cariño en su llamado.

-¿Hai?- una voz gruesa e imponente respondió, aunque solo los más observadores serian capaz de registrar como su tono se suavizaba solo un poco al dirigirse a su mujer.

-La cena está servida, y ven rápido para conocer a la nueva amiga de Sasuke-

-¿Amiga? Pensé que era reacio a ellas- cuestiono con un deje de curiosidad a su esposa.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a la sala, se sorprendieron rápidamente al oír como sus dos hijos hablaban animadamente, mas el menor, con una voz ajena más tenue y suave que la de ellos.

-¿Kagome-chan?-

-¿Fukaku-sama?-

Una vez ambos reconocidos, la niña no tardo tiempo en dar una leve inclinación al hombre mayor.

-¿Otōsan (papá) ya se conocen?- pregunto Sasuke exponiendo la duda de todos los presentes.

-Ella es la niña de la cual les he hablado; que desde hace unas semanas ha ofrecido su ayuda en el departamento de la policía; acomodando los archivos con las misiones y casos actuales, cargando y guardando algunas cosas, y la mayoría de las veces lleva desayunos hechos para los que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo en sus hogares- expuso el líder del clan, dejando ver una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa, desconcertando y sorprendiendo a más de uno de los presentes en su hogar.

-¿Eso verdad Kagome-chan?- pregunto Sasuke directamente a la involucrada.

-Hai, ¿Qué nos les conto Fukaku-sama?- respondió nuestra albina mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza a un costado, como un pequeño cachorro inu.

Otra vez se hizo presente un chillido, y todos los hombres eran testigos de cómo la matriarca Uchiha tenía encerrada a Kagome en un abrazo mortal mientras expresaba en voz alta la ternura de la chica. Todos observaron con divertida resignación la escena y uno de ellos con un gran sonrojo.

Una vez terminada la escena, todos los integrantes de la familia mas la niña albina se encontraban disfrutando de una amena cena.

-No sabía que ibas a venir, por lo que no hice nada que fuese de tu agrado, espero que esto esté bien para ti- expuso su preocupación la matriarca.

-Todo esto es maravilloso Mikoto-san. Shinpai na (no se preocupe)- respondió Kagome tranquilamente, alejando cualquier preocupación de la mujer.

Durante la cena Sasuke les conto bastante emocionado como su nueva amiga le había ayudado a entrenar, y que para el final del día ya era capaz de dar en todos los centros de la dianas sin error. Su madre expreso su orgullo felicitándolo, su hermano le propino una amorosa caricia en su pelo, y su padre le sonrió. Esa simple sonrisa lleno de dicha al pequeño heredero, su padre era de no demostrar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a su familia, por lo que esa simple sonrisa le hizo sentir que logro algo grande.

Itachi se encontraba bastante curioso de la nueva amiga de su hermano, no solo de las habilidades que parecía poseer, sino de la sensación que produjo en él cuando se vieron por primera vez. Una idea cruzo su mente.

-Por qué no nos muestras de lo que eres capaz de hacer a continuación- sugirió.

-¿Por qué no? Incluso podría mostrarles algunos trucos que se- respondió tranquilamente la albina, dedicándole una mirada retadora, aunque ella también se encontraba bastante curiosa sobre lo que ocurrió en la entrada con el primogénito Uchiha.

La familia principal acompañó a su primogénito y a su invitada hacia su patio trasero, donde las mayorías de las veces entrenaban padre e hijos.

La pareja se posiciono uno al extremo del otro, tomaron poses defensivas y en un instante la pelea comenzó. El sonido de metales chocando entre si cubrió el patio, dejando a toda la familia sorprendida de que la niña fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo al prodigio del clan, incluso obligándolo a luchar enserio. Ambos eran capaces de leer al otro, adelantándose a sus propios pasos, sorprendidos de poder encontrar alguien capaz de seguir su ritmo.

La pelea era algo digno de admirar; el cuervo y la youkai ofrecían un gran espectáculo visual, era como si danzaran en el campo de batalla, atrapados en su burbuja.

Decidieron acabar ya con su encuentro; Itachi tomo a la miko por la espalda torciendo su brazo izquierdo detrás de ella, con un kunai sobre su garganta.

-Parece que he ganado- soltó con arrogancia el heredero Uchiha.

-No estés tan seguro- respondió Kagome con una voz burlona, el cuervo sintió la punta afilada de un kunai en su pecho, la albina aprovecho la libertad de su brazo derecho mas la distracción del mayor para dar vuelta la situación a su favor.

La mirada incrédula de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, dejando en claro el resultado del encuentro, un empate.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo y salir del shock que produjo este mismo, la familia Uchiha se despidió de la pequeña miko; sorprendiéndose otra vez al presenciar como esta se iba velozmente, saltando de tejado a tejado rumbo a su hogar.

 **Hola mis bella/os lectora/os; son las 3 am, con siete latas de cerveza encima y escuchando al genio musical Hans Zimmer me encuentran aquí escribiendo esto. No estoy mal, no se preocupen, solo que estoy conviviendo con mi primo hace más de medio año desde que me mude para estudiar, y se nos hizo una tradición que por lo menos una noche tomar tranquilamente ambos mientras filosofamos de la vida y hablamos de todo y nada. El ya se fue a dormir, y como no puedo conciliar el sueño, decidí escribir. No se preocupen, para poder llegar a un estado de ebriedad bien serio necesito por lo menos un cajón y medio de cervezas, y que lo tome yo sola. Bueno, voy a ver si puedo dormir, pero antes quiero agradecer por sus favs y todo eso, en especial a** **Zapphir que siempre me deja un lindo comentario. Ok, ya basta. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Un manto estrellado cubría las calles vacías de Konoha, sumiendo en una oscuridad pacífica a la aldea, dando paso a un silencio natural. Nuestra protagonista era la única habitante despierta, caminando bajo la luz de luna, el astro protector de su linaje, iluminada cual alma en pena buscando su salvación.

Kagome decidió dar un paseo nocturno antes de volver a su hogar. Ni bien llego de su visita semanal al distrito Uchiha, preparo la cena y una vez satisfecho su rubio hiperactivo no tardo mucho en los brazos de Morfeo. Como tantas veces, dejo a su fiel compañera a cargo de Naruto mientras ella salía a despejar un poco su mente.

Casi medio año paso desde su llegada, aunque el proceso de sanación de su alma ya dio comienzo, los daños son demasiados. Todas las noches Gādian lloraba por su familia pérdida, _por su pequeño hijo._ Ambas ya aceptaron la realidad, eso no significa que el dolor desaparecería. Todas las noches recordaba con el corazón roto a sus hermanos, a todas esas noches bajo el cielo estrellado del Sengoku disfrutando de su presencia, protegiéndose entre todos, sintiendo el calor de una manada. Recordaba a su familia en el Japón actual, todos los almuerzos y cenas en familia disfrutando de las anécdotas del día y de su sola presencia. Extrañaba con creces el calor de su manada, extrañaba sentir el aura de sus hermanos acunándola, el sentir sus respiraciones acompasadas al dormir, el calor de su cachorro cada vez que dormía con ella, sus risas, sus charlas, _**los extrañaba a ellos.**_

Por eso, desde su llegada, su ritual para poder descansar aunque sea un poco era asegurarse de que su rubio favorito durmiera para ella poder partir a donde sus pies y la luna la guiaran, dejándose perder en sus pensamientos y anhelos.

Termino en una calle vacía, solo iluminada por las luces que traspasaban las ventanas de los hogares. Iba dar la vuelta sus pasos cuando sintió unos pares de pisadas apresuradas hacia su dirección. Fijo sus orbes zafiros en dirección del sonido; visualizo a lo lejos a dos niñas, ambas parecían de la misma edad. La que iba guiando su corrida, una niña de cabellos rubios cenizos con unos grandes ojos aguamarinas, corría desesperada llevando consigo de la mano a otra niña de un llamativo cabello rosa y unos brillantes ojos verdes cubiertos de terror.

Detrás de ellas corría un simple humano, que por los movimientos torpes que efectuaba era obvio su estado de ebriedad. Aun con su bruto correr le quedaba solo unos metros para alcanzar a las niñas. La pequeña miko era capaz de oler el terror que desprendían las niñas, y al analizar el aura del hombre, solo fue capaz de sentir asco y repulsión ante las inmundas intenciones de ese infame ser. No tardo más de cinco segundos en tomar carrera en dirección de las niñas.

Ino corría desesperada tirando con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura, huyendo de ese horrible hombre que empezó a acosarlas cuando las encontró en su camino de vuelta a sus casas desde el campo de flores al cual habían decidido visitar, tan entretenidas estuvieron que una vez la luna salió a reinar los cielos nocturnos se dieron cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió.

Estaban cansadas, llevaban corriendo por mucho tiempo, sus pequeñas piernas ardían y cada paso les pesaba el doble que antes pero no podían detenerse, solo Kami sabría que sería de ellas si ese hombre las alcanzaba. Sakura tropezó, raspándose sus rodillas, respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sentía a sus piernas de plomo, sabía que ya le era imposible seguir corriendo, aun con los esfuerzos de Ino por tratar de levantarla y seguir huyendo. Ambas niñas cesaron su respirar al ver como ese hombre estaba a unos pasos de ellas, lo único que lograron hacer en su estado de terror era abrazarse fuertemente mientras cerraban sus ojos esperando lo peor.

No sintieron nada en unos segundos, por lo que abrieron lentamente sus ojos, para abrirlos completamente de la sorpresa al ver una hermosa chica de blancos cabellos frente a ellas, protegiéndolas del borracho. Este trato de acercarse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de un solo puñetazo quedo inconsciente al chocar con un árbol. La joven una vez comprobado que ese asqueroso ser estuviera fuera de combate y que no hubiera peligro rondante en la zona, se dirigió a las niñas que seguían en un estado de shock en el suelo.

-¿Daijoubu ka?- pregunto con un leve tono de preocupación, mostrándoles por primera vez sus brillantes orbes zafiros; toda su figura era bañada por la luz lunar, dándole el aspecto angelical, casi parecida a una diosa. Las niñas apenas pudieron salir de su estupor al oír su voz.

-H-hai-respondió la rubia apenas encontró su voz, admirando a la bella chica frente a ellas.

-¿Que hacían ustedes dos solas a estas horas? ¿No ven que es peligroso?-

-Gomen, es que nos distrajimos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo- contesto un poco cohibida la peli rosa ante el porte autoritario de la albina.

-Hmp está bien, tan solo sean más cuidadosas la próxima vez pequeñas-

Kagome les brindo una leve caricia en sus cabezas, mientras una mueca, sombra de una sonrisa se hacía paso en su rostro. Los orbes aguamarinas y verdes destellaron admiración hacia la chica albina que las defendió.

-¿Co-cómo te llamas?- pregunto con timidez la rubia hacia su heroína.

-Oh, disculpen mi rudeza, watashino Kagome Taisho Ōkami Higurashi doozo iorosiku- respondió neutra la miko, un poco curiosa de la mirada que le dirigían las niñas.

Las niñas no cabina de la emoción, Kagome-sama era genial; no solo era fuerte, sino que era elegante y educada al hablar, **como una princesa.**

\- Watashino Ino Yamanaka doozo iorosiku-

-Watashino Sakura Haruno doozo iorosiku-

Ambas se inclinaron ante la youkai, dejando aun más confundida a la misma, tampoco era para tanto; era su deber como miko y futura shinobi ayudar a lo que más lo necesitan y proteger a los más débiles.

-Hmp, ok. Ino, Sakura, será mejor que las acompañe hasta sus hogares, no podre estar tranquila si algo les llegase a ocurrir por mi culpa-

Las niñas asintieron emocionadas, cada una tomando un brazo de la miko, Ino el derecho y Sakura el izquierdo; no solo era una princesa, también era **un caballero,** _ **era una guerrera.**_

Emprendieron el camino hacia sus hogares más seguras que nunca. Las niñas hablaban emocionadas buscando conocer más a su heroína, mientras esta solo asentía y respondía escasamente, alimentando más la curiosidad del par que escoltaba.

Al llegar a la florería Yamanaka los dueños de esta más los Haruno las esperaban completamente preocupados por sus primogénitas. Estas mismas liberaron a la youkai para correr a los brazos de sus progenitores, y entre el desorden emocional las niñas contaron como su **guerrera** las protegió de ese depravado y como se ofreció a escoltarlas por su seguridad hasta sus hogares.

Los adultos se sorprendieron, eran conscientes de la fama que arrastraba la albina entre los aldeanos como la Protectora del demonio en estos meses desde su llegada, pero era bien sabido que solo actuaba con violencia cuando los aldeanos buscaban dañar al rubio hiperactivo. Los rumores eran solo eso, rumores; además se hizo bastante famoso el hecho que la niña habituaba mucho el distrito Uchiha, como también su reciente amista con el heredero y prodigio Uchiha Itachi. Los hombres adultos agradecieron sinceramente a la albina.

\- Shinpai na (no se preocupe)- contesto Kagome mientras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y su mirada zafiro se ablandaba.

Y en un segundo nuestra miko se encontraba aprisionada en los brazos de las matriarcas Yamanaka y Haruno, mientras estas mismas exclamaban en voz alta la ternura de la albina prisionera.

-No…puedo…respirar-

 **Hola pequeñxs, perdón por colgarme, como algunos sabrán Argentina no está en un buen momento ni económico y social, y el problema de los paros universitarios me afectan directamente al asistir a una, por lo que las semanas anteriores estuve enfrascada en apoyar la lucha docente y estudiantil, además de vivir en incertidumbre al que pasara, si el paro seguirira, que pasaría con la carrera, como haríamos para cursar las materias habiendo perdido casi un mes de clase. Ahora las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero como todos saben, primero la calma antes de la tormenta.**

 **No quiero aburrirlos con esto, ahora con esta falsa ´calma´ me pude sentar a reescribir algo de mi historia. Una vez más, gracias por los fav y seguidos, y gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan bastante a seguir con esto que inicio cuando solo era una pubertad sin conocimientos de la vida. Ok basta, nos vemos próximamente, adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

Era una tarde soleada en Konohagakure no sato, en un campo de entrenamiento en medio de sus frondosos bosques, nuestra protagonista vigilaba con ojos depredadores a su objetivo, un niño rubio en medio de un claro con una venda cubriendo a las gemas celestes de sus cuencas. Él parecía no tener idea de su presencia; con pasos sigilosos se desplazaba en los árboles sin perderlo de vista, una vez cerca tomo posición de ataque, y en un segundo, ya estaba con sus garras listas para atrapar al pequeño niño; aunque este a último momento giro a su izquierda evitando pulcramente el ataque furtivo dirigido hacia él, y en un solo segundo se puso de pie con un kunai en su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo protegía parte de su pecho y rostro.

La Albina sonrió levemente, orgullosa del progreso de su pequeño hermano.

-Lo has hecho espectacular Naruto, solo tendrás que mejorar tu tiempo de reacción, lo demás está perfecto- soltó mientras se incorporaba desde su posición en el suelo, guardando sus garras mientras se acercaba a su pequeño hermano.

-Arigatō Nee-chan, veraz que la próxima vez ni te darás cuenta que me moví ¡Lo juro,¡ _Dattebayo!_

\- Me haces sentir muy orgullosa mi _Sol-_

Una sonrisa brillante y cálida se hizo presente en sus rasgos infantiles, siguiendo sus deseos abrazo fuertemente a su querida hermana; es la única persona que confía con su vida, que jamás lo ignoró o maltrató, sino que desde el primer momento lo protegió y cuidó como si fuese de su sangre; siendo esta la única que sabe cuando sus sonrisas son falsas y que lo consuela cuando en las noches en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación despierta entre lágrimas por las pesadillas que lo atacan. Naruto no sabía lo que era el amor de una madre, no sabía cómo se sentía el calor de un abrazo protector; lo único que conoció en sus cortos 6 años de vida fue el desprecio, el odio y fría indiferencia de la gente del pueblo. Pero todo cambio desde que su Nee-chan llegó, y es capaz de apostar su vida a que el calor que siente cada vez que se ve envuelto entre los protectores brazos de Kagome, que el amor que siente y ve en cada gesto dedicados únicamente a él, **_es igual al de una madre._**

El bello momento entre los hermanos fue roto cuando una presencia desconocida se hizo presente en el bosque. Una figura humana completamente negra, con una máscara de inu en su rostro apareció sobre una rama, y con voz monótona transmitió el mensaje.

-Taisho Kagome, el Hokage solicita su presencia en su oficina de forma inmediata-

Cumplida su misión, desapareció del claro dejando solos a los niños.

Kagome entorno sus ojos, sabía la razón por la que Hiruzen mandaba Anbus pertenecientes a su guardia cada vez que necesitaba un favor de ella, era por la estúpida y sencilla razón de que teme que ella ataque ante la mínima muestra de peligro o desprecio dirigida a Naruto, por lo que prefería mandar gente de su confianza antes que un ninja tonto con ganas de una estadía gratis en el hospital.

Giro sobre si, Naruto entendió al instante por lo que en un movimiento ya casi natural entre ellos se subió a su espalda, y partieron rumbo a su hogar. La pequeña miko no era tonta, cada vez que debía alejarse de su hermano prefería que se encontrará bajó la seguridad de su departamento y la barrera que creo con su reiki, junto a su fiel amiga Kirara custodiándolo; antes que en la calle o en algún lugar donde le pudieran hacer daño en su ausencia. Podrán juzgarla de sobre protectora, pero ya perdió a su familia antes por confiarse, no volverá a cometer el mismo error.

Se despidió de su pequeño, prometiéndole una deliciosa cena para compensar el haber cortado abruptamente con su entrenamiento.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles concurridas de su pueblo, algunos ya acostumbrados a su presencia, otros alejándose por el temor a ser atacados y unos pocos mirando y soltando miradas de desprecio en su dirección. La Albina ignoraba olímpicamente los comentarios negativos hacía su persona, no les molestaba en absoluto, estaba bastante acostumbrada ya que en la era feudal siempre recibían miradas en las aldeas que visitaba el Inu-tachi, porque no era cosa de todos los días ver a un monje, una exterminadora, una Nekomata Yōkai, un cachorro Yōkai kitsune, un inu hanyō y una sacerdotisa proveniente del futuro.

Incluso era capaz de recordar como Inuyasha hacía berrinches cada vez que los humanos del grupo querían pasar una noche en una cabaña antes que en la intemperie. **Espera**. ¿Acaso acaba de pensar en el mestizo traidor?

La ira y el odio luchaban por salir a la superficie, unas intensas ganas de destruir todo la invadieron, Gādian le recriminaba a gritos el porqué de sus pensamientos, ella misma quería golpearse por el simple hecho de nombrar al hanyō. Sus garras y colmillos picaban en la expectativa de matar, sus ojos cambiaban de zafiros a rojos a un ritmo alarmante, su aura y youki se exaltaron al máximo en la búsqueda de una batalla que calmara su sed de sangre. Los aldeanos sintieron una gran presión en el pecho, sentían como el aire les faltaba y como si una presencia les obligará a subyugarse ante algo mucho más poderoso que ellos.

Un destello Rubí se hizo presente por el lugar, y toda sensación desapareció al instante, quedando como una anécdota rara más entre los pobladores.

Su aura y youki se calmaron al instante, sus garras y colmillos volvieron a su forma humana, y la sed de sangre de Gādian fue sometida. Sus ojos volvieron a su tono zafiro; busco relajar su aura calmando su respiración, y fijo su vista en su mano izquierda, donde el inocente anillo se encontraba con su gema brillando intensamente, demostrando que sus poderes fueron sellados con éxito. Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios, sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones más tarde sobre lo ocurrido. Al darse cuenta de su entorno se sorprendió gratamente al ver que ya se encontraba en las afueras de la Torre Hokage, ante su descontrol inconscientemente aceleró su paso, siendo solo un borrón para el ojo inexperto. Subió hasta la oficina evitando a la gente, ya suficiente tuvo por hoy. Al llegar a su destino tocó dos veces de forma elegante la puerta, esperando aprobación para entrar.

Normalmente entraría sin demoras pero al sentir dos auras (una totalmente desconocida para ella) optó por los modales. Un leve "adelante" se hizo presente y con un aire elegante y misterioso se adentro a la oficina. Dentro estaban Hiruzen con su usual vestimenta con la capa de Hokage cubriéndolo y un hombre adulto de rasgos fuertes, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eras sus ojos. Un par de perlas le devolvía la mirada, siendo sinceras eran los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez vio en un humano, aunque el recuerdo de unas piscinas de oro cálidamente frías cruzó por su mente.

" _Aniki…"_

-Qué bueno que llegaste Kagome-chan, estábamos esperándote-.

-Disculpe la demora Hokage-sama, tuve que encargarme de otros asuntos para venir tranquilamente- solo una mirada bastó para que Hiruzen supiera la razón, sentía como un peso le era quitado encima al ver como la miko se hacía cargo de la seguridad e integridad del hijo de su fallecido alumno.

-No son necesarias las disculpas, además quiero presentarte a nuestro acompañante, él es Hiashi Hyūga, jefe del Clan Hyūga- el susodicho inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Kagome Taisho Ōkami Higurashi- la Albina imitó su gesto.

-El gusto es mío Higurashi-san- el silencio envuelve a los presentes, zafiro contra perlas, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer en el espontáneo concurso de miradas.

Hiashi fue el primero en desistir, desvió su mirada hacia el Hokage y con un leve asentamiento transmitió su aceptación.

-Se habla mucho de ti Higurashi-san, en especial de personas que pertenecen al Clan Uchiha-

-¿Debería preocuparme por eso Hyūga-san?-

-No realmente, nada más que se rumorea su reciente amistad con el heredero Itachi Uchiha, además de que es una de las pocas personas capaz de seguirle el ritmo y poder estar a su altura en una batalla, llegando a un empate en las mayorías de sus encuentros-

-Sólo para saciar su curiosidad, es verdad que en nuestros _entrenamientos_ puedo seguirle el ritmo y de que estamos al mismo nivel, y con todo respeto, en lo que respecta el tipo de relación que ambos llevamos no es de su incumbencia **_Hyūga-san_** \- su tono de voz dejaba entrever una leve hostilidad, digamos que nuestra miko no es muy fanática de que se entrometieran en su vida personal -Aunque presiento que el motivo de esta reunión no son para confirmar o desmentir rumores que corren por la aldea sobre mi persona ¿O me equivoco?- una leve mueca de molestia se hacía presente en su rostro, sentía que perdía el tiempo solo para aclarar dudas innecesarias, dejando entrever en su aura la irritabilidad que sentía.

Ambos hombres notaron el cambio en el ambiente, volviéndose pesado por momentos. El más joven aclaró su garganta, con un sentimiento de aprensión que lo consumía por momentos y con sus instintos advirtiéndoles sobre el peligro que representa la niña si no iban al asunto que los convoca a todos ahí.

-Tiene razón Higurashi-san, el motivo por el cual solicite su presencia es para pedirle un pequeño favor; necesito de alguien de confianza para cuidar de mi hija y mi sobrino en estos días que estaré ausente por algunos asuntos-

" _Así que sólo me llamaron para pedirme ser la niñera de dos mocosos, aunque no puedo culparlos, con todo el conflicto de Kumogakure_ _precediéndolos es entendible el buscar protección para su familia"_

-Me siento honrada ante tal solicitud, pero ¿Por qué yo? Tengo entendido que hay varios ninjas pertenecientes a su clan más capacitados para dicha misión-.

-Pero lo cierto es que nadie aún es capaz de estar al nivel del genio Uchiha, además de que ya tuvo un encuentro con mi sobrino y hasta ahora es usted la única persona de su confianza y que le agrada-

-¿Puedo saber su nombre Hiashi-san?-

-Su nombre es Neji Hyūga-

La imagen de un niño se hizo presente en su mente, un pequeño niño peli castaño con hermosas perlas en sus cuencas y una sonrisa tierna, junto al recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

 **Flashback**

 _La Albina recorría las calles semi desiertas de Konoha, los últimos vestigios de gente todavía presentes de a poco iban disminuyendo, aunque acostumbraba a realizar sus paseos nocturnos pasada la medianoche y sin ninguna alma transitando las calles hoy modifico su rutina. Naruto aún se estaba recuperando de su resfrío, pese a que hoy volvió a sus entrenamientos, ella disminuyó bastante su intensidad y terminaron mucho antes para evitar una recaída, por lo que ahora mismo el rubio se encontraba cobijado bajo el calor de las sábanas custodiado por la fiel nekomata._

 _Llegó a un callejón sin salida, estaba por partir de vuelta a su hogar cuando sintió sentimientos ajenos a ella, sentía algo de fastidio acompañada de incertidumbre que poco a poco se transformaba en desesperación. Sabía que pertenecían a alguien que inconscientemente usaba su aura para pedir su ayuda._

 _Busco el origen del pedido de auxilio, y diviso en medio de la oscuridad con su visión demoníaca a un niño oculto entre las sombras, que entre minutos espiaba para ver si alguien se aproximaba a su posición, aunque no se inmutaba con su presencia, demostrando que no era consciente que la miko lo acompañaba desde hace rato._

 _Kagome se posicionó a sus espaldas y expandió su aura para que note su presencia. El niño sintió que algo lo llamaba por detrás, lentamente giro solo para encontrarse con una niña peliblanca con expresión fría y unos impactantes ojos zafiros; era la primera vez que se cruzaba con tales gemas._

" _Así que es un Hyūga, que hará por estas zonas si su clan se encuentra al otro lado del pueblo…"_

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

 _Sus hombros se relajaron al oír la voz de la extraña chica, no encontraba razón ante la seguridad y confianza que sentía a su alrededor si era la primera vez que la veía. Lo que no sabía era que la miko lo rodeaba con su aura, demostrándole a su ser que era alguien de fiar._

 _-S-Si, gracias por preguntar- tartamudeo un poco, seguía confundido ante lo que sentía._

 _-Es muy tarde, ¿Qué haces solo a estas horas?-_

 _El niño se sorprendió un poco ante lo directa que era la niña, iba a replicarle lo mismo pero el recuerdo del porque se encontraba en un callejón sin salida en medio de la noche lo obligó a callarse, un leve sonrojo muestra de su vergüenza ante lo ocurrido se presenta en su rostro mientras busca la manera de explicar su situación sin perder el orgullo._

 _Para Kagome era bastante divertido ver como las emociones cruzaban libremente en sus gestos, se notaba que trataba de controlarlos fallando miserablemente en el intento._

 _-Yo… iba en camino a los campos de entrenamiento cuando un grupo de niñas empezó a perseguirme pidiéndome cosas, empecé a correr intentando perderlas y al final el perdido resulte ser yo- con la vergüenza a flor de piel el niño confiesa, incluso para él es raro como se abrió ante la albina sin problemas._

 _-Así que estás perdido, hmp, ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Conozco el camino hacia el clan Hyūga desde aquí-_

 _Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, no obstante, podría ser obra del destino el hecho de haberse perdido y encontrarse con la bella albina. Pero ¿Cuál sería el papel que ocuparía en su vida ya escrita? ¿Acaso es el de la persona con la cual compartirá el resto de sus días? El simple pensamiento provocó un gran sonrojo, no podía negar que la chica era bastante linda._

 _Parece que era algo común del niño perderse en sus pensamientos, la Yōkai observaba como debatía dentro de él con diversión, recordándole como era ella hace tiempo._

 _-Es bastante tarde ya y es peligroso que andemos solos a esta hora- respondió el castaño con un ceño fruncido ante la ¨_ _peligrosa situación¨_ **** _en la que se encontraban._

" _Si supieras…"_

 _-No te preocupes, llegaremos más rápido y sin problemas si yo te llevo-_

 _La albina le dio la espalda, agachándose levemente para permitirle subirse sin problemas, el niño aun con dudas sobre su propio comportamiento ante la facilidad que demostraba al confiar en ella, subió con algo te vergüenza al ser llevado por una niña; inconscientemente apretando su agarre sobre ella._

 _-Agárrate fuerte y no temas, no te dejaré caer- una leve sonrisa le regala, el ojos perlados no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante tal vista._

 _Con rapidez empezó a saltar y correr por los techos, asombrando a su carga ante la facilidad con la que realizaba sus movimientos. Sólo fue cuestión de minutos llegar a su destino, aterrizó y su carga a regañadientes se bajó, en lo profundo de su ser deseaba que el camino hubiera sido más largo, hace tiempo que no sentía la paz que experimento con ella a su lado._

 _La miko estaba por partir, cuando una voz la detuvo._

 _-¡Espera! Gracias por traerme hasta aquí y… ¿Podría saber cuál es tu nombre?- el nerviosismo consumía al pequeño, provocando un sentimiento de ternura en nuestra Yōkai favorita._

 _-Kagome, ¿Y el tuyo?-_

 _\- Neji…-_

 _-Pues un gusto conocerte Neji, algún día nos volveremos a cruzar, hasta entonces-_

 _Y la albina desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche ante expectantes ojos perlados._

 **Fin flashback**

Desde ese día compartió otros breves encuentros con el niño, en la cual se sintió en confianza y seguro con ella que le contó su historia, y sobre sus sentimientos de rencor hacía la rama principal de su clan, en especial su odio a su prima, le molestaba y la tenía como la principal culpable de la muerte de su padre, la odiaba por ser débil, por la marca de maldición, por _todo._

Kagome lo escuchaba sin problemas, sin jugarlo ni dándoles las molestas miradas de lástima; trataba de aconsejarle para evitar que fuera consumido por el odio, era un alma pura pero lastimada desde temprana edad, no dejaría que caiga en garras de la maldad.

-Hyūga-san, aceptó la misión-

Los hombres presentes sonrieron al oír su respuesta.

 _ ***nota: capitulo corregido en febrero de 2020**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada, quiero explicarles porque tarde tanto en actualizar. Como sabrán tuve que mudarme a otra ciudad para poder continuar mi formación académica, pues decidí traer mi laptop conmigo y ¿que ocurre? SE MUERE, literal, un día directamente dejo de funcionar y como no podía permitirme el gasto de una nueva, viaje a mi pueblo natal y traje la de escritorio. Total, termino de cursar y vuelvo a mi pueblo. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero ¿Cómo iba a actualizar si todos los archivos están en otra ciudad?**

 **La solución que encontré fue escribir desde mi celular, cual es el problema, que como casi nunca estaba en mi casa escribía cuando era de noche y todos dormían. Por eso el capitulo anterior lo termine de escribir y lo subí automáticamente, por lo que si hay errores les pido perdón y eso explicaría el porqué ni siquiera una nota deje en el anterior.**

 **Total, volví a la ciudad donde esta mí preciada computadora por lo que en la semana que me quedan de vacaciones antes que de nuevo empiecen las clases, voy a tratar de actualizar otra vez y dejar borradores.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y atención, a continuación les dejo con el cap.**

 ***** _ **nota escrita en el verano 2019**_

Un nuevo día se hacía presente, y con los primeros rayos de Sol iluminando los verdes bosques de Konoha, sus habitantes salían del mundo de los sueños listos para un nuevo día laboral; mientras los nocturnos volvían a sus hogares para ya así por fin descansar.

La matriarca Uchiha se encontraba lista para partir al mercado, su marido partió antes del amanecer para seguir velando por la seguridad del pueblo, y su primogénito hace dos días fue enviado a una misión con su escuadrón, por lo que era probable que su ausencia en el hogar se extendiera por más días.

Con estos pensamientos Mikoto pretendía salir cuando un agarre en sus ropas la detiene. Una pequeña mano sostenía firmemente su vestido, el culpable era su segundo hijo, Sasuke, que con la cabeza gacha realizaba un pedido silencioso. Mikoto no pudo evitar acariciar los cabellos rebeldes de su hijo, desde hace dos semanas que estaba deprimido por la ausencia de dos personas, aunque siendo sincera para ella es la de una sola la que provoca la tristeza de su pequeño.

-Claro que puedes ir conmigo Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la cara del pequeño azabache se iluminó al ver que su petición fue aceptada.

Ambos, madre e hijo, salieron de los terrenos de Uchiha de la mano.

La matriarca Uchiha observaba atentamente a su hijo. Sasuke está apagado y triste para su habitual ser, y todo empezó hace dos semanas. La pequeña albina no los visito por varios días, provocando que la familia principal del clan se preocupara por ella. Mikoto estaba a punto de ir con el Hokage en busca de respuestas del paradero de Kagome, pero su esposo la detuvo a tiempo comentándoles el porqué de su ausencia: la albina estaba cumpliéndole un favor del Hokage con los Hyugas. Una vez calmada les transmitió la información a sus dos hijos y uno no lo tomo tan bien.

Mikoto era consciente de los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer dentro de su pequeño niño hacia la belleza albina, provocando sentimientos de ternura en su ser y muchas veces se encontró soñando despierta de como seria la descendencia de ambos si en un futuro decidieran unir sus vidas. En su mente evocaba imágenes de niños de cabellera azabache con potentes ojos zafiros o de niñas albinas con una hermosa mirada ónix. De tan solo pensar dichas imágenes creadas por su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y un brillo especial ocupaba sus oscuros ojos.

Sasuke era ignorante de la mirada perdida y enamorada que su progenitora poseía, el solo pensaba en su amiga albina, consiente que ya habían pasado semanas sin verla, aumentando su ansiedad. Sumándole el hecho de que su hermano mayor se fue a una misión, no podía evitar que el sentimiento de soledad lo invadiese. Claro que todavía tiene a sus padres, pero su padre rara vez estaba en su hogar si no fuese la noche y su madre se ocupaba de la casa, por lo que no quería molestarlo con cosas innecesarias. Por lo que estuvo entrenando solo todos estos días hasta que el aburrimiento le ganaba e iba a ver si su madre necesitaba ayuda. Por eso había decidido acompañar a su madre en la tarea de comprar víveres, con tal de salir un poco del auto encierro al que se había sometido como forma de demostrar un berrinche por no tener a las personas que más admirada con él.

Ambos no eran consientes que la persona que actualmente ocupaba sus pensamientos caminaba rumbo a ellos en compañía de un rubio hiperactivo.

-Nee-chan! Nee-chan!- llamaba insistentemente el niño rubio a nuestra protagonista.

\- Hai, Naruto?- respondió la viajera del tiempo divertida ante el entusiasmo del rubio.

-¿Podemos ir a Ichikaru a comer un poco de ramen?-decía el niño ahora conocido como Naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus rasgos zorrunos. Kagome, a la que el niño se refería como su hermana, rio del entusiasmo de su pequeño hermano mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza y le repartía leves caricias e hizo algo que solo lo hace cuando está con él: sonrió de una forma tan sincera, llena de amor, como lo hacía antes cuando estaba con su amado cachorro.

\- Claro mi pequeño, no hay problemas-

Naruto abrazo con fuerzas a la miko, sus orbes celestes brillaban con intensidad mostrando su felicidad; felicidad de poder comer su comida favorita, pero también por tenerla a su lado. Hace casi un año era un huérfano, un paria de la sociedad, odiado y maltratado por el simple hecho de existir. Pero todo eso termino con la llegada de su hermana, _su ángel_. Conocía su historia, todo el dolor que sufrió y aun así decidido sacrificarse ella antes que alguien más solo para evitarle el dolor que ella sufrió; esa era una de las tantas razones por la que la admiraba y porque negarlo, _**la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.**_ Le mostro su mejor sonrisa, tratándole de expresar cuanto agradecía que decidiera quedarse a su lado en vez de buscar venganza.

Kagome vio la sonrisa que le regalaba su hermanito, tan llena de pura felicidad e inocencia, aun después del todo el daño que recibió a causa de ser un Jinchuriki; cuando debió ser tratado como un héroe que como un monstruo, todo por culpa de la ignorancia y el miedo a lo diferente del ser humano. Juro proteger esa sonrisa, mientras respirara, mientras su cuerpo pudiera moverse y su corazón latir, protegería a su hermano, a su felicidad y pasión; cada vez que las lagrimas nublaran los cielos en su mirada ella estaría ahí para consolarlo, para ayudarlo a levantarse de vuelta y demostrarle al mundo quien es.

Juntos partieron con sus manos unidas, con Naruto admirando y riendo por lo que veía, mientras Kagome lo vigilaba y repartía miradas que prometían la muerte más dolorosa a los aldeanos que miraban con malos ojos como su hermanito se divertía.

Lo que no sabían que las muestras de cariño que ambos se dieron tuvieron dos espectadores Uchihas mirándolos fijamente, sorprendidos de cómo el Jinchuriki o dobe (según cierto niño azabache) mostraba abiertamente su cariño hacia la albina, y más sorprendidos aun al ver como ella aceptaba tales gestos y los devolvía a su manera.

Aunque se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio, Mikoto solo pudo sonreír dulcemente al ver el hijo de su amiga tener a alguien que lo cuide y proteja, y quien mejor que Kagome. En cambio, el menor apretó fuertemente sus manos, su mandíbula se tensaba y un ¨gruñido¨ salía de su garganta con solo ver como ese niño torpe se daba la libertad de abrazarla y tomarle su mano, y que Kagome no hiciera nada para apartarlo de su lado, sino que correspondía cada gesto, incluso llegando a sonreírle como nunca antes vio.

La matriarca Uchiha fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un ruido extraño sonó a su lado, al dirigir su mirada a su hijo pudo ver su rostro cubierto de una expresión que pocas veces había visto cubrir sus rasgos: ira, pero también había algo que nunca diviso, su mirada opaca y tormentosa mientras el agarre en su mano se apretaba mucho mas; eran _celos_.

Ante la mirada atónita de su progenitora, Sasuke empezó avanzar en dirección de los hermanos demonios pero un grito y un chico que paso corriendo a gran velocidad por su costado lo hizo detenerse y observar cómo se desarrollaba la escena frente a sus ojos.

-KAGOMEEE-

Un cuerpo impacto contra la youkai, obligada tuvo que soltar la mano de su hermano para poder atrapar al niño que se lanzo sobre ella así evitar que ambos cayeran por el impacto. El chico ni se inmuto ante el choque y solo se dedico a darle un amoroso abrazo a nuestra protagonista.

El niño misterioso tenía una desordenada cabellera castaña, en sus mejillas poseía marcas rojas triangulares, ojos negros rasgados y dejaba entrever su sonrisa colmillos bastante pronunciados. Pero lo más peculiar no era sus rasgos físicos casi caninos, si no era el pequeño cachorro de perro blanco en su cabeza; de pelo erizado, de orejas largas y caídas, manchadas de pelaje marrón.

-Kiba-kun, que bueno verte tan energético como siempre- respondió Kagome, revelando la identidad de aquel chico.

-Como estas Kagome? Ah, Hola Naruto- dijo sonriendo, separándose del abrazo pero ahora tomándole la mano desocupada que tenia Kagome, ya que la otra había sido tomada por Naruto.

Para Mikoto, era la imagen plasmada de una madre paseando con sus hijos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que la albina seria una perfecta madre para sus nietos, pero para Sasuke dicha escena solo aumento la sensación amarga que sentía en su estomago. La señora Uchiha al ver a su hijo tirando dagas con la mirada a los niños que paseaban con Kagome, deicidio acercarse, arrastrando con ella al menor.

-Kagome-chan! Ohaioo!- saludo la matriarca Uchiha mientras se acercaba hacia el trió con un malhumorado Sasuke a su lado.

-Ohaioo Mikoto-sama-

Por instinto Naruto se cubrió con el cuerpo de su hermana, reforzando su agarre en su brazo; aunque ya sería un año en que Kagome estaba a su lado protegiéndolo aun desconfiaba de los aldeanos (mas en los adultos) por los años de maltrato que recibió de parte de ellos. Para nuestra miko no paso desapercibido su comportamiento, y en un intento inconsciente e instintivo empezó a rodear con su aura a los niños mientras leves gruñidos, casi parecidos a un ronroneo sonaba de su pecho buscando calmar y consolar a su hermano.

Kiba apretó su agarre en su mano, era bastante conocido para el que los adultos eran bastantes crueles con los hermanos ¨demonios¨, incluso Akamaru se tenso en su lugar; ambos preparados ante un posible ataque a sus amigos. Pero una duda lo asalto, esas personas que saludaron tenían el símbolo Uchiha en sus ropajes, ¿Por qué se mostraban tan amables con ella? ¿Acaso Kagome los conocerá de algún lado?

-¿Cómo estas Kagome-chan?- la mujer pelinegra aclamo feliz y en un movimiento en falso empujo a su hijo para que saludara, este al no esperarse el movimiento tropezó con sus pies cayendo, cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto de su cara con el suelo, deseando que este lo tragara debido a la vergüenza de caer frente a la albina.

La miko soltó rápidamente a sus acompañantes y gracias a sus agiles reflejos atrapo al azabache antes de que salga herido, antes la velocidad de los hechos atino a agarrarle de su cintura y de un tirón lo estabilizo, chocando ambos pechos y juntando sus rostros a escasos centímetros del uno al otro.

Sasuke paso de ver al suelo acercarse a un rostro femenino tan conocido por el, que varias veces quedo embobado admirando como el sol iluminaba sus zafiros haciéndola más hermosa de lo que era, pareciendo ante sus ojos un _ángel_. En este momento le parecía imposible desviar su vista a otro lugar, ver de cerca sus rasgos le parecía un regalo divino; sus negras pestañas enmarcando sus orbes zafiros, contrastando con su pálida piel; blancos mechones de pelo enmarcando su rostro; sus labios cerezas que presumían poseer las máxima suavidad…

Un leve apretón en su cintura lo devolvió a la realidad, poniéndose completamente rojo al darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, sumado a que se había quedado como un bobo observando fijamente sus rasgos, más el hecho que ella lo sostenía firmemente de su cintura. La vergüenza se apodero de el, el calor cubría toda su cara y apenas era capaz de balbucear algún tipo de disculpa por la intromisión a su espacio personal, siendo esto algo que el respetaba en todo los sentidos.

-Kagome... yo... etto...-

-Hm, yo también me alegro de verte Sasuke-kun-

La albina libero su agarre al ver que ya no había riesgos y el niño Uchiha rápidamente tomo distancia aun con un potente sonrojo en sus mejillas; mientras la única adulta en la escena tenía una mirada cómplice y traviesa en sus ojos, comprobando con su travesura algo que sospechaba de hace tiempo.

Las únicas mujeres del pequeño grupo improvisado iniciaron una conversación amena, dejando a los varones como espectadores algo confundidos con su interacción. La mujer trataba de ponerse al día con la niña que había desaparecido de sus vidas a causa del Hokage, aunque una pregunta no pudo evitar colarse entre sus labios al ser su curiosidad bastante grande.

-Kagome-chan ¿Cómo conociste a estos adorables chicos?-

-Pues vera, Naruto fue la primera persona que conocí además del Hokage cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, y con Kiba-kun…-

 **Flashback**

 _Nuestra youkai recorría los campos de entrenamiento, buscando de cierta manera un poco de paz para ella; su pequeño hermano estaba en su hogar terminando de ducharse después de un arduo entrenamiento, por lo que antes de salir le pidió a Kirara que cuidara de él hasta su regreso._

 _Pronto la calma fue abruptamente rota por un grito, un llamado cargado de preocupación. Empezó a seguir el origen de la voz, pero aunque avanzara grandes cantidades no era capaz de distinguir su dueño, siendo la única explicación que estuviera demasiado lejos de su portador y por su gran audición es capaz de escucharla. Trato de avanzar un poco más, pero arbusto dio una leve sacudida, curiosa se acerco; para ver a un pequeño cachorro inu, completamente asustado y desorientado._

 _-Ven, no te hare daño- lentamente se acerco, y cuando estuvo a casi un metro del cachorro, se arrodillo en un pierna, extendiendo su mano y su aura, demostrándole así que no tenia intención alguna de dañarlo._

 _El cachorro la miraba fijamente, y poco a poco avanzo hacia ella, olfateando su mano para luego lamerla, demostrando su confianza en ella. La albina lo tomo entre sus brazos, repartiendo leves caricias en sus afelpadas orejas marrones que resaltaban ante su pelaje blanquecino._

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

 _-¡Woof!-_

 _-Así que Akamaru eh, que lindo nombre-_

 _El pequeño inu no cabía en su asombro, las únicas personas que eran capaces de entenderlo era su compañero y su paquete._

 _-¿Te perdiste? ¿Dónde está tu alfa?-_

 _-¡Woof! ¡Woof!-_

 _-Hn, está bien, te llevare hacia él-_

 _Emprendió de vuelta su camino con Akamaru en brazos siguiendo la esencia que le describió como el de su compañero humano._

 _Siguiendo la esencia empezó a escuchar un llanto, por lo que apresuro su paso cuando Akamaru aclamo que era su compañero y que podría haberle ocurrido algo. Al llegar al origen, supo de inmediato que a él fue a quien lo escucho gritar, era un niño, estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas ocultando su rostro del mundo; podía escuchar claramente como sollozaba sin parar. Se acerco sin hacer ruido y poso su pálida mano en el hombro del niño. Este levanto su mirada cubierta de lágrimas._

 _-Hey, ya no llores, aquí está tu compañero- le dijo con vos suave mientras en un acto casi maternal limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas._

 _-¡Woof!-_

 _-¡Akamaru!- el cachorro salto hacia su compañero y el niño lo abrazo mientras este le llenabas de lamidas su cara, mientras su rabo se movía a gran velocidad de alegría al ver que estaba bien._

 _-¡Akamaru! Qué alegría verte, pero ¿Como lograste encontrarme? Te busque por todas partes-._

 _-¡Woof!_ _¡Woof! ¡Woof! Woof, woof-_

 _-¿Dices que ella te encontró, te entendió y logro ubicarme por mi olor?-_

 _-¡Woof!-_

 _-¡Sugoi! Onee-chan, ¡Arigatoo gozaimasu!-_

 _-No te preocupes, me alegro de poder ayudarl…- sin previo aviso, el niño la abrazo fuertemente, tomándola por sorpresa y sin dejar que terminara la oración; tardo unos segundo en salir de su estupor y corresponder levemente su abrazo._

 _Cuando el niño decidió separarse, le regalo una radiante sonrisa mostrando así sus pequeños colmillos, y decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

 _-¡Oh! Watashino Kiba Inuzuka, doozo iorosiku- le respondió con esa radiante sonrisa que ya se estaba acostumbrando._

 _\- ¿Y el tuyo?-_

 _-_ _Watashino Kagome Taisho Ookami Higurashi doozo iorosiku-_

 _-¡Kagome! ¿Puedo llamarte Onee-chan, verdad?-_

 _La miko solo mostro un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero tan rápido como llego se fue, dejando a sus fríos orbes zafiros examinar al niño enfrente suyo. Su aura irradiaba energía y felicidad, casi parecida a la de su pequeño hermanito_ _Sōta_ _, apretando un poco su sangrante corazón, dejando nuevas heridas en su rota alma._

 _-Claro, Kiba-kun-_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 _ **Buenas, antes de que decidan matarme, solo puedo decir en mi defensa que la vida adulta es una perra. Si hoy la vida se decide en colaborar, terminare de reescribir dos capítulos más para poder subir uno por día. Nos veremos en algún momento, saludos.**_

 _ *****_ _ **nota escrita en febrero 2020**_


	10. Chapter 10

El frio gobernaba la tierra, cubriendo en un manto blanco todos los paisajes creando un cuadro invernal. Los bosques de Konoha se tiñeron de blanco, los animales cubiertos en sus refugios escapando de las heladas; las calles cubiertas de nieve provocando felicidad entre los niños y molestia en los adultos.

Una pequeña niña de cabellera azulada y hermosos ojos perlados daba un paseo por el bosque que rodeaba su hogar: el complejo Hyūga. Esta es nada más y nada menos que la pequeña heredera y primogénita de la rama principal del clan, Hinata Hyūga, quien decidió salir a conocer la nieve, que en este momento sentía que era más cálida que su propio hogar. A su padre le era difícil esconder su desilusión ante su actitud pacifista y personalidad tímida, viendo como su sobrino era considerado un genio aun perteneciendo a la rama secundaria; su primo Neji, que no ocultaba el hecho que la aborrecía con todo su ser, culpándola de la muerte de su padre. A pesar de su personalidad, había momentos que deseaba desaparecer, ir con su madre a un lugar mejor y dejar de ser una molestia para los que ella ama.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo seguía un camino imaginario con lentitud y calma; a unos metros, unos chicos mayores que ella daban un paseo por ahí. Al ver desde lejos su camino hacia ellos, decidieron que sería divertido ¨jugar¨ con ella un rato.

presencia, no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a difamar blasfemias contra ella.

-¿Eres de los Hyūga que poseen el poder del Byakugan?

-¡No me mires con esos ojos!-

-¡Tus ojos sí que dan miedo!-

-¡Creo que si es un monstruo!-

-¡Si! ¡El monstruo del Byakugan! Jajajaja-

La pobre niña no podía creer que les pareciese gracioso las cosas que decían, que disfrutaran y soltaran carcajadas más fuertes al ver como las lágrimas caían de sus perlados ojos; solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tapar sus oídos para así tratar de ignorar las horribles palabras que esos niños le decían.

Un espectador observaba con ira todo el intercambio de insultos entre los chicos hacia la niña pequeña, su noble corazón sabía lo que era soportar ese tipo de desprecio sin justificativo alguno, por lo que decidió corrió a socorrer a la tímida heredera.

-¡Oigan! ¡Déjenla en paz!-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?-

\- ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage!-

-¿Hokage? ¿Que estas mal de la cabeza? ¡Ningún idiota como tu llegaría a ser Hokage!-

-¡Ya verás quien es el idiota! Fūton:...-

-Naruto- una voz fría interrumpió lo que podría haber significado nada más que problemas para su hermano -Creo haberte dicho que no puedes utilizar ese tipo de jutsu en personas tal débiles como ellos, Naruto-

Con un tono más frio de lo habitual y con sus orbes zafiros brillando en enojo contenido, reprocho al menor ante la acción más estúpida que podría haber realizado; no solo dañaría a niños civiles sino que les daría una razón a los tontos aldeanos de que él es un peligro para ellos. Sabía que era necesario que aprendiese todo lo que pudiese por las cantidades inmensas de chacra que posee a tan corta edad, por eso decidió avanzar en su naturaleza de chacra, el viento; confiando en que sería más sabio a la hora de usarlos. Confiaba en su hermano, y entendía completamente las razones que lo llevaron a esto, pero debía pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones antes de lamentar algo que pudo haberse evitado.

Observo toda la escena parada en una rama de un árbol, pendiente al momento en el que debería entrometerse, era consciente que toda la atención ahora está dirigida hacia ella, y también sabía que si no hubiera hablado ni se hubieran percatado de su presencia, ya que sus cabellos blancos y piel pálida se camuflaban muy bien con el ambiente, haciendo contraste solamente sus ojos zafiros.

-¡A quien le llamas débiles Rarita! ¡Baja y te demostraremos de lo que somos capaces!- grito uno de los niños mientras se acercaba demasiado hacia Hinata y Naruto.

-Yo que tu no haría lo que planeas hacer- respondió con una voz que prometía dolor y sufrimiento, provocando escalofríos en todos los presentes, con sus ojos estrechados amenazadores.

-¡S-si no quieres que les haga d-daño baja!- grito tartamudeando mientras acercaba su puño a la cara de Hinata, Naruto viendo las intenciones del chico se interpuso para que no le hicieran daño a la niña que el defendió. Esta miro con miedo y asombro la acción del chico que hacia lo posible para protegerla. Naruto cerró los ojos esperando un dolor punzante en su rostro producto del golpe, mas nunca llego. Al abrirlos, su Nee-chan sostenía el puño de su agresor y por la cara de este, ni siquiera estaba controlando su fuerza, así que de seguro esa mano ya estaba quebrada en mil partes. Lo único que atino a hacer es darse la vuelta y tapar los ojos de la niña para que no viera la masacre que su hermana haría.

Segundos de silencia se hicieron presentes, que fue roto por gritos y el sonido de algo rompiéndose, si es a madera o los huesos, preferible no saber. Después de un tiempo de no oír nada, ambos niños se dieron la vuelta y no vieron a ninguno de los chicos que los molestaban, nada más a la youkai parada frente de ellos ofreciéndoles sus manos para que las tomasen. El rubio no dudo ni dos segundos en tomar su mano, mientras que la peli azul dudaba si hacerlo o no, pero al ver la mirada cálida que le dirigía la chica y la sonrisa que le daba el niño, todas sus dudas e inseguridades desaparecieron.

-¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No les hicieron nada?-

-N-no, m-muchas g-gracias por defenderme, a ambos- dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, con sus orbes perlados brillando intensamente.

-No hay de qué pequeña- respondió con una voz suave, evitando asustarla al ver su timidez - y tú jovencito vamos a hablar cuando lleguemos a casa- se dirigió a su hermano con un tono más fuerte y firme, dando a entender que no se podría salvar de esta.

-Pero Nee-chan-

-Nada de peros- la expresión de Naruto decayó, no le gustaba para nada cuando hacia enojar a su hermana- y otra cosa, me siento muy orgullosa de ti - entendiendo a que se refería, su expresión volvió a ser la animada, inclusive más que antes.

-D-dis-culpe pe-pero, ¿Podría saber cuál es su nombre?- aun con la timidez inundándola por completo en su ser, hizo un esfuerzo por saber quien eran la otra persona que salió en su defensa.

-Oh, gomen, Watashino Kagome Taisho Ookami Higurashi doozo iorosiku-

\- Hazime masite, watashino Hinata Hyūga-

-Está bien Hinata-chan ¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu hogar?-

-¡H-hai!-

Así el trió partió rumbo al hogar de la pequeña heredera acompañados de un cómodo silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, pero sabiendo que esto solo sería el comienzo de una larga amistad y porque no, de un amor que perdurara en el tiempo.

 _ ***nota: reescrito en febrero 2020**_


End file.
